Girl all the bad guys want
by FaintFalconHunter
Summary: It was 2 years ago that they met her for the first time at the brothel. She was thin very shy and looked much like a boy. A sheer disappointment for the guys from the  all boys ninja academy.But now that it's 2 later they see her again.Will love rise?
1. Outting

**A/N:** _I was up late writing this fic because I couldn't get any sleep and I was bored as heck. It may sound stupid but please give it a chance._

_**Disclamer:** I do not own Naruto._

* * *

**Oh here are some things you should know about the characters.**

Gaara- age 15

Sasuke-14

Naruto- 14

Choji-14

Shikamaru-15

Kiba-14

Shino-15

Haku- 14

Rock Lee-15

Neji-15

_All the boys have their regualr Naruto appearances before the 2 year change in time._

_Also after the first 2 chaps the story may begin changing views so everyone will have there own POV. The pairing has not been chosen_ yet and may be any bodyx(can't tell the girls name yet)

* * *

_(A 2 year flash back)_

All the boys at The ninja academy had just returned from missions and were all extremly tired. Kakashi could tell because not one of them complained or even made a attempt to eat breakfast, they just fell down on their beds and began snoring. This specific academy was for orphaned boys. here they studied ninja arts and took missions for money. They also slept at the place.

Asuma watched them snoring peacefully for awhile before slipping out of the room to Iruka sense's office. He knocked twice on the door.

"Come in!" Iruka said loudly.

Asuma entered the office. Iruka sat at his desk looking a bit bored while Kakashi sat in the chair facing him reading a book. They both looke dup when Asuma entered.

"What is it?" Iruka asked.

"Well all the boys are back safely from their missions." Asuma said.

"That's good." Iruka said yawning. He was obviously bored. "Is that all you wnated to tell me?"

Asuma shook his head. "Well...I was thinking...

"What?"

"Well...I think the boys work really hard and we should maybe reward them." Asuma said quickly.

Iruka raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well they stay cooped up in this place until they get missions." They're usually bored that's why they play all those stupid pranks." I was thinking maybe we could take them out or something."

"They're fine." Iruka said.

Asuma shook his head. "I've known these boys for mosty of their lives they are not fine.' They never have any association with girls and I fear maybe...they'll start to like each other."

Iruka's eyes widened as he thought of Haku. "Uh...so what are you suggesting we take them to a brothel or something?"

Kakashi jumped and nodded.

"Sit down." Iruka ordered. He closed his eyes and began to think for awhile. He finally let out a deep breath.

"It has been awhile since I've seen a beautiful woman myself." he said finally. "Besides the boys do need to sharpen their social skills it wont be long before the school joins the girls school." They could some pratice with talking to girls."

"Then that settles it I'll wake the boys!" Asuma cried.

* * *

And thus this how the boys ended up taking a long walk on Sunday to who knows where when they'd rather be resting their heads off.

Naruto yawned. "Where are we going anyway?" he asked Iruka who was infront of the group of boys.

"You'll see." Iruka replied.

It was later in the day a few hours before sunset. A cool breeze blew and birds chirped in the streets of Konoha. Gaara, Kiba, Sasuke, Neji, Shino, Choji, Haku, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, and Naruto followed their sensei's. None of them knowing exactly where they were going.

Kiba yawned. "Is this another mission?" he asked.

"Would you all just be queit you'll see when we get there."

Naruto sighed.

Sasuke stretched and put his hands behind his shoulder. This better be good. he thought to himself. Looking at Kakashi you'd think they were going to heaven. He had left his book and he was walking way faster than the rest.

Everyone seemed to notice his entusiasm.

"Hey guys." Naruto whispered. "Is it just me or is Kakashi acting weirder than usual?"

All the guys looked up at Kakashi. Gaara didn't reply neither did any of the queit boys so Naruto asked Kiba who nodded.

Suddenly Iruka stopped infront of a big brown house lookign thing. He stared at it for awhile then took a deep breath.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked.

"Is this what I think it is?" Neji said raising an eyebrow.

Shino nodded. "I think it is."

Gaara just shook his head.

"What? "What is it?" Naruto cried.

"Keep it down!" Iruka said turning back to the boys.

Just then a beautiful woman stepped out the door. She had long wavy brunette hair which she wore a bit past her shoulders. She had on a green kimono and a rose in her hand.

"Welcome." she said smiling.

Naruto's mouth dropped open. "S-she's-

Iruka hit him in the head before he could finish. Naruto rubbed his head.

Iruka walked up to the woman and began to talk to her. No one else could make out what they were saying. The woman looked past Iruka and stared at the younger boys then she turned back to Iruka and nodded. She opened the door and Iruka motioned for everyone to follow.

Kakashi was the first person in looking around frantically.

"Calm down you're embarrassing." Iruka whispered.

Suddenly a woman with long blonde hair appeared before us.

Every guys mouth dropped open. She was drop dead gorgeous.

Kakashi took her hand. "I'm Ka-

"If you don't have fifteen million take a number." she said snatching her hand away.

Kakashi sighed.

Iruka directed everyone to stand back while he talked to the woman he later found out was Tsunade.

"So you want girls for those guys?" she said looking at Gaara, Haku, Choji,Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto, Lee, Shino and Sasuke who were standing against the wall looking at all the beautiful girls who walked past.

Iruka nodded. "Well sort of but I don't think I have enough for that many so I'll just take one girl."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "One girl for all nine of them?" she asked.

"Actually it's ten." Iruka said. "Haku's a boy." And Oh no it's not like that." Iruka said quickly. "It's just mainly for their social skills just someone to talk to."

Tsuande let out a sigh of relief. "Let me see...I don't really have a girl their age that's not taken do you want someone older?"

Iruka looked back at the boys who were standing patiently against the wall.

"Um are you sure?"

Tsunade was queit for a second. "Hm...well there is one girl but-

"I'll take her!" Iruka said before Tsunade could finish."

She gave him a look before writing something down on a pad of paper. "And yourself?" Do you want anything?"

Iruka's face turned red as the brunette walked past him and flashed him a smile. "Oh i see." Tsunade said. "Would you like Kurenai?"

Iruka nodded.

"And for the other men you bought with you?" she asked looking at Asuma, Gai and Kakashi.

"Oh yes them." Iruka said peeling his eyes from Kurenai. He actually felt bad that he was spending more money on himself and the other teachers than the boys themselves. But they really didn't need a girl like that. They were always creating mischeif especially Naruto. Iruka used those excuses to comfort him self and make him feel less guilty.

* * *

"Did you see that girl?" Naruto whispered.

They all had seen her but were to embarrassed to say she was beautiful so everyone just kept silent while Tsunade walked them up to a room. She opened the door and directed everyone to sit down.

"I want to thank you guys." she said bowing.

They all blushed even Gaara, Sasuke, Neji and Shino. They couldn't help but blush when a woman that beautiful bowed infront of them.

"F-f-for waht?" Naruto managed to say.

"I hired some of you a few months ago to protect some cargo or something." she said. "But forget about it." Tsunade flashed them one last smile before closing the door.

"I still don't get why we're here?" Choji said folding his arms across his chest.

"You don't get what this place is by now idiot!?!" Neji said.

Gaara sighed.

"Whatever it is it made Kakahi sensei put down his book." Naruto said.

"Who needs a book when you're getting the real thing." Kiba said grinning.

"Really?" Naruto cried.

"So this place is-

Just then the door opened. Everything was queit as they stared at the girl who stood there.

* * *

**A/N:** _Who is the girl???(Ofcourse she's either Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, or Temari)  
Sorry I had to leave ya hanging. If you actually care and want to hear the rest please review and I will update soon! I have already written the next chap. I won't be updating if I don't get enough reviews because like I said before I on't like writing stories no one's reading or likes._


	2. The girl named Hinata

**A/N:** _Thank you for your reviews.  
Here's the next chap._

* * *

_You didnt say anything to hurt me, it's what you didnt say that made me cry _

_I'm not beautiful?_

* * *

The girl had violet black hair and gray eyes. She wore a brown kimono with tiny white flowers printed on them. Her hair was cut in a short boyish style. With her slim figurless body it was hard to tell if dhe was a girl or not. The only signs of her woman hood were the kimono she wore. The girl held a tray in her hands and a innocent expression on her face.

"Is that a boy?" Naruto asked loudly.

"Shut up!" Sasuke said punching him. Although he and everyone else was thinking the same thing neither of them had actually been mean enough to say it. Well then again naruto wasan't trying to be mean he was just a bit out spoken.

The poor girl blushed.

"I-I'm a g-girl." she said entering the room.

"Ignore Naruto he's an idiot." Haku said.

The girl blushed again. "T-tea?" she asked.

The a series of yes's were her anwser. The girl walked further into the room unil she go the middle. She was about to set down the heavy tray when she tripped ratehr clumsly over her own two feet.

The tea pot and cups fell to the floor. Each boy jumped to catch a cup Shino and Haku catching two while Gaara caught the falling girl and tray and Sasuke caught the tea pot which was burning hot. His face face turned red and he quickly dropped it safely to the floor and began waving his hands. "Ow." he said.

The girl's face was inches away from Gaara's. She blushed. "I-I'm sorry." she stuttered in her soft voice. Gaara pushed her back a bit and handed her the tray.

"Just pour the tea." he said angrily.

The girl nodded and picked up the tea pit by the handle. She stopped and stared at Sasuke's hands which were a bit red. "I'm sorry." she said again. "Hold on I'll go g-get some i-ice or something." she said jumping up.

"I'm fine." Sasuke said quickly. "I've had much worse."

The girl ignored him and headed for the door.

Once again the boys were left alone in the room to ponder on the girl they had seen for a brief minute.

"That was pointless." Kiba said.

"She's clumsy obviosuly not cut out for this type of work." Neji said standing up and walkign towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Choji asked his eyes on the tea.

"Back to the academy, this place sucks!" Iruka only thinks of himself therefore look what he got for us." The most pathetic girl, she's not even in the least bit pretty." You guys can have her for all I care." Neji said opening the door. Just as he did the girl bounced in causing her to bump into him. "Idiot!" Neji cried rubbing his head.

The girl stepped back a bit she looked like she was about to cry. "S-sorry." she said again.

Neji looked up seeing the tears welling in her eyes. He did feel a bit sorry for her but so far since she had met her she had only caused trouble.

"Neji that was mean!" Naruto cried.

"Shut up you're the one who called her a guy." Neji shouted to Naruto then turning back to the girl he mumbled sorry. "You're not an idiot."

She sort of smiled but soon her smile faded as she looked down. "I am an idiot." she said. "I've only been in this room for less than a minute and I've cause so much trouble." she said her lips trembling.

"You know you really didn't cause any trouble at all." Sasuke deserved to be burned he was acting like an indiot yesterday trying to steal all the glory of our mission, we all could use the excersise of catching cups,and it was about time Neji and Gaara had the feel of a girl pressed against them." Shikamaru said stretching. "Now will you just pour the tea."

Neji Gaara and Sasuke all glared at Shikamaru. They would get him later it was stupid to start a fight here. There would be too many screaming women.

The girl blushed and smiled. She dropped the ice by the tray and began pouring the tea for the guys who held out their cups. Neji stayed by the door as she poured his. She came to Sasuke last and poured his cup. Just as he was about to reach for it she took his hands in hers and applied the ice.

"I'm fine I told you." Sasuke said snatching his hand away.

The girl sighed and crawled back to the middle of the room watching the ninja sip their tea. Choji began gulping it down like it was the sweetest juice. His face soon turned red. "Hot!" he cried.

"What did you expect stupid!" Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"What's your name?" the girl asked Choji.

"C-choji." Choji replied gasping for air.

"O.k well Choji eat this." she said pulling something from a small pouch she hd tied around her wrist. She stuffed it in Choji's mouth before anyone else could get a good look at it. Choji's face turned back to normal.

"Thank you." he said blushing and holding out his cup for more tea.. "I'll drink slower next time."

The girl poured more tea into his cup slowly then she eased back to the middle of the room watching the boys drink.

"I-I w-would like to k-know all of y-your names." the girl said squeezing her knees to her chest.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said adjusting his headband.

"Naruto." the girl repeated.

"Yep that's me!" he said smiling,

"Shikamaru Naara." Shikimaru said taking another sip of tea and leaning his head against the wall.

"Haku." haku said flicking his hair behind his shoulder. The other boys hated when he did that and they all frowned, however the girl found it cute and amusing and she smiled.

"Shino." Shino said.

The girl nodded and looked at Lee who had been silent since we had set out on this trip. "I'm Rock Lee.' he said.

Hinata giggled. "Really?"

"What's so funny?" Lee cried.

Hinata shook her head. "Nothing I think you have a cute name." And...I-I ab-absoultly love your v-voice." she said.

Lee looked pleased with himself while the other guys looked a bit jealous. Although Hinata wasan't the prettiest girl she was still a girl and she liked Lee's voice.

"I'm Kiba and I'm out." Kiba said laying down on the floor and closing his eyes. Everyone glared at him.

"What the pillows here are comfortable."

Just as Neji was about to open his mouth the girl began to speak.

"I know you're Neji right?" she said pointing to him. "And you're Sasuke.' she said pointing to Sasuke. "And you're...Gaara...yes you're Gaara." she said flashing Gaara a smile.

He only turned away from her.

"Now that you know our names will you grace us with yours?" Haku said leaning in closly to the girls face causing her to turn the darkest shade of red.

"I'm H-H-Hinata." she stuttered.

"Nice to meet you Hinata." he said flashing her a perfect smile.

"N-ni-nice t-to meet you t-to." she replied her voice shaky as ever.

"If you'd get out of her face maybe she could talk easier." Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

Haku backed away from Hinata and back against the wall. "Is that better?" he asked.

Hinata just countinued blushing.

"So...are any other girls coming or are you the only one?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata shook her head. "I'm really sorry." I wish there were more girls but unfortunantly they're all busy." she said sadly.

There was silence.

Gaara sighed. "So we're stuck here until Iruka and the rest of those damn guys finish having their fun." he said slamming his cup of tea down on the floor causing Hinata to jump a bit.

"If I would have known this I would have stayed home and slept." Sasuke said folding his arms across his chest.

Shikamaru yawned. "What a drag." he said falling backwards and pretending to snore.

Naruto looked a bit bored as he queitly sipped his tea.

Even Haku and Lee looked restless.

Hinata stood up a sad look in her gray eyes. "I'm s-s-sorry I'm not pretty." I'm s-sorry I'm wasting your t-time." I-I'll go talk to Tsunade and pay off your debate so you don't h-have to p-pay for the time y-you wasted." she said walking towards the door.

Guilt shot through the ninja. Although they found nothing interesting or amusing about Hinata they didn't want her to leave crying.

"That's something an only an angel would say." Haku said standing up and grabbing Hinata's hand he wasan't the only one who reached for her. In that one second all ten ninja were at her grabbing what ever part of her they could.

Their fast actions shocked Hinata who would have screamed if Gaara hadn't put his firm hand to her mouth. "Stay." he ordered.

And that's just what she did.

* * *

**A/N**: _Hope you enjoyed the chap. Review and I'll update as soon as I can. The next chaps will hopefully switch views._

p.s I know some of you already guessed Hinata would be the girl. Yeah it was obvious. Anyways she was 14 in this chap just so ya know.


	3. Reunited with an angel

**A/N:** _Thanks for all your reviews!_

_here's the next chap! Enjoy!_

_p.s I know some of you already guessed Hinata would be the girl. Yeah it was obvious. Anyways she was 14 in this chap just so ya know. I would have made it Temari but then there was Gaara._

**This isn't a new chap I just fixed a few grammical errors and added a little bit more to a certain scene(not much)**

* * *

_I look at you looking at me, now i know why the best things are free. -_

* * *

It had been 2 years since the day the boys had met Hinata. Two years since they had seen the small girl. They barely remembered the time they had spent toghther. Which wasan't too long. 

Since there was nothing else to do with her they just stared and listened attentivly as she read them poems. They drank tea and ate the burnt bread cakes she had made until Iruka and the others came to pick them up.

(Sasuke's PoV)

I stretched and looked around. Where were the rest of those idiots?

It was a cool winter day. Winter was almost over and it had snowed two days ago so Iruka sent us all out to do a little shopping since we were out of food back at the academy. He said it would be good if we got a little air. So far me and Shikamaru were doing the most work.

Gaara stayed behind the rest of us, Naruto and Kiba made jokes of everything and everyone they saw, Haku who got out more than the rest of us greeted every vendor and child he passed, Choji was eying every food stand he saw, Shino just stared off into space, and there was no telling what Lee and Neji were doing..

I sighed and let my mind wander.

Life hadn't really changed much for us these past years. We still stayed cooped up at the school until we got missions. Just recently though Iruka started letting do shopping once in a while since alot of the staff quit and he Kakashi, Asuma and Gai were too lazy to do it themselves. Other than that life was just another boring thing. Our school still hadn't joined the girls school yet but it was said to happen in a few months. Ofcourse no one believes that. Nothing good ever happens for us.

"Hurry up you guys!" I called out behind me.

My shouts were anwsered by the sound of giggling girls around me. They began whispering and pointing. It was hard to tell what for. Usually people whispered when they saw any of us walk by alot treated us like demons. Sure we had no parents but it wasan't our fault.

I sighed. I just wanted to get back to the academy and rest. Being out in these streets was really annoying.

Just then the smell of warm freshly baked bread filled the air. The type of bread I had always wanted to taste but never had the chance too. It was rather expensive because of the quality.

I could hear my stomach growl. I began to walk faster so that I could past the bread stand as fast as possible.

A cool breeze shot against my face causing the smell to come towards me even stronger. My stomach growled again. I tightened the grip on the paper bag I held in my hands and looked down at the ground as I countinued walking,

"No!" I heard a girls voice scream. I looked up just as a cream colored ribbon soared past my head with the wind. I turned back around to see where it had came from just in time to see a girl falling forward on to me. I caught her quickly before she hit the ground.

Her head rested buried in my chest.Her long violet colored hair covering her face."I'm so sorry." she said standing up straight and looking up. "I- Suddenly she paused and covered her mouth.

"What is it?" I asked looking around.

She just stared at me. Why was she looking at me that way?

"Why are you standing there?" I heard Shikamaru say from behind me. I turned to look at him. He scratched his head a bit. "You're catching on to-

He paused and stared at the girl who looked from me to him.

She removed her hand from her mouth exhaling deeply and smiling.

"What's going on?" Naruto and Kiba shouted as they caught up to us. They both stopped when they saw the girl. "Who's she?" Naruto asked.

"You don't remember me?" she asked sadly.

By now Gaara, Shino, Choji, Neji and Lee had stopped beside us too. No one said anything. I persoanlly did not remember ever meeting a girl this beautiful. She had beautiful gray eyes and her violet colored hair hung past her shoulders a bit. Her face was pale with exception of her rosy cheeks. She wore her a cream colored sweater that stopped at her knees and buttoned in the front. She also wore cream colored boots.

Was she someone I had did a mission for or something?

"Nope we don't remember you." Naruto said bluntly.

The girl sighed.

"What did you all stop for?" Haku said pushing past everyone until her could see the girl. When her saw her he flashed a smile.

"Wel if it isn't our little angel." he said taking her hand and kissing it. "I see you've grown your wings." he added causing the girl to blush a bit. When Haku dropped her hand she through her arms around him in a hug.

Leave it to Haku to start that stupid poetyr. Wait a second...angel? Could this girl be?

"Hinata?" Shino said.

The girl pulled away and nodded. "It's me."

I think all of our mouths dropped then.

Hinata giggled.

Hinata hugged Shikamaru then Shino.

"What about me?" naruto said.

"I don't think i remember you." Hinata said jokingly. She pretended to be thinking.

"It's me Naruto Uzumaki, remember we-

Hinata pressed her index finger against Naruto's lips to shut him up. "I remember you." she said hugging him too. Then she turned to Kiba and smiled as he looked her up and down before pulling her into a hug.

"Wow! You sure grew in all the right places!" he said moving his hands down her back slowly until he reached her-

Smack Slap Thud

Kiba fell to the ground due to the hits we all gave him. He was right though Hinata had grown alot. She looked much diffirent from the small girl she once had been.

"AND STAY THERE!" we all yelled.

Hinata looked at Kiba. "Will he be-

I nodded. "He'll be o.k.

Hinata then hugged Neji and then Gaara who had to act like an emotionless bastard and not hug her back. She whsipered something in his ear that none of us could hear. I could only see his mouth drop a bit but he closed it quickly.

She finally pulled away from him and hugged Lee and Choji. Lastly she hugged me.

"Are your hands o.k?" she whispered.

"Uh...

I nodded.

She didn't move instead she countinued hugging me until Naruto yawned rudly.

"Sorry." Hinata said pulling away and looking down at the ground. I see she was still shy.

"Do you still do the same kinda work?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded.

"Wow you must be like the most wanted girl and you've probly slept with a thousand guys by now.' he said.

Sure we were all thinking that but none of us would have ctually said it. Sometimes Naruto's outspokeness was helpful.

I took a deep breath as I waited for her reply.

Hinata shook her head. "Honestly...I haven't slept with anyone at all."

"Really?" Lee asked surpised.

Hinata nodded. "My work has always been to talk to people." I think I've gotten alittle better at it." she said smiling. "You'd be surprised how many guys just want someone to listen to their problems."

I let out a sigh of relief. I don't know why but I was happy she hadn't slept with anyone. I think we all were.

"But enough about me what have you guys been up to?" she asked.

Silence. I didn't know exacly what to say. We hadn't been doing anything but missions and lazying around.

"Hinata!" someone called from a distance. I looked past Hinata to see a guy with black hair that hung in his face sort of like mines. He wore a a black kimono. He looked in his early twenty's.

Hinata waved to him. "Sorry I'm coming!" she called. She turned back to us quickly. "When can I see you again?" she asked quickly.

I shrugged.

"You stay at the boys ninja place thingy?" she asked.

Haku smiled. "Yes."

"Aren't they looking for a maid or something like that?" she asked putting her fingers to her lips.

Choji nodded. "She has to cook too!" he said eying the bread stand.

Hinata giggled. "You're still the same old Choji." she said patting his head before waving to us and running towards the guy.

I watched her go. he must have been a client of hers or something.

"Wait!" Gaara called after her. Hinata stopped in place and turned around. What could he possibly want?

I watched as Gaara walked towards Hinata slowly. He held the cream ribbon out to her. She smiled and took it from his hands and tried to quickly tie it in her hair but it didn't quite work out. Gaara took the ribbon from her hands and tied it himself. Hinata blushed the whole while. For someone who talked to guys all the time she sure blushed alot around us. Once Gaara had finished(when had he become an expert on tying ribbons) Hinata waved one last time and ran towards the guy.

I was a bit jealous that of the fact that Gaara gave her the ribbon. I should have caught it when it first went past me. I sighed as I watched the guy take Hinata's hand and kiss her gently on the cheek.

I could see him mouth the words I missed you before kissing her gain but this time ob the lips. Hinata looked completly taken aback by the kiss but she didn't say anthing. Instead she looked down at the ground as she followed him down the street.

"Who do you think that is?" Naruto asked.

"Figure it out yourself dummy!" Neji said walking off. I guess he was a bit jealous too.

"Neji!" Lee cried following him.

Soon they had all wandered away from this spot.

"Sasuke are you coming or are you just gonna stand there?" Naruto called after me.

I took a deep breath and begn walking again.

* * *

(Lee's POV) 

"That was good you're finish for the day." Gai sensei said patting me on the head. Although I was older now I still liked the feel of being patted by him. Not to be taken in the wrong way but it made me feel like I accomplished alot.

"Yes sensei!" I said wiping the sweat from my forehead and smiling. All the other guys were inside either playing around sleeping reading or whatever they liked to do to keep themsleves entertained. I didn't like to waste time much.

It had taken me longer than usual to finish my training today. Maybe because all i could think of was the angel we had run into today. Hinata.

She looked so diffirent. But in a way she was still the same.

I tried to forget about her long enough to shower and eat dinner but I didn't have much of an appetite.

I sat on my bed and looked at the floor.

"Everyone come here!" Kakashi called. I sighed. I could tell from his voice he was inside of the room we usually hung out in.

When i reached the hang out room everyone was already there.

"What do you want?" Neji asked.

Kakashi stood in the middle of the room with a basket in his hands. "Who's Hinata?" he asked holding up a paper attached to the basket.

"Let me see that!" Sasuke said snatching the paper from his hands. He examined it closely before reading it out loud. It read:

_Can you believe they taste better than they smell! (I made these ones myself) Better thatn the burt ones I made before huh?_

_-Love Hinata_

_p.s the extra one's for Choji who will probly eat the first too fast to taste it._

Well all turned to look at the basket. "What's inside?' Naruto asked.

"Bread." he said uncovering the napkin and peeking in.

He handed the basket to Shino who took a piece out than passed it to Naruto who was practically jumping out of his skin.

While the others were fascinated with the bread it seemed that only me, Gaara and Neji noticed the other slip of paper Kakashi read silently to himself before leaving.

* * *

**A/N:** _O.k that's the end of this chap. I hope you liked it.  
Please review._


	4. Maid service

**A/N:** _Thank you for all your reviews! Here's the next chap.  
Please enjoy and review!_

* * *

_Sweet sensation down my spine, thinking about you all the time, its unbelievable but so true, day and night my thoughts are of you._

* * *

(Gaara's POV) 

It had been 2 days since we had seen Hinata for the first time these past years. I sat on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

So angels dream of demons huh?

Hinata's words echoed in my head. "I dream of you." she had said.

Me? Of all the people.

Well she never said what her dreams were about. They could be about anything even nightmares. I sighed and threw a kunai at the ceiling. It was a nice way to blow off steam.Everytime I pictured Hinata hugging that mysterious guy I threw another kunai.

I wondered was she always so friendly with her clients. We had only been with her for a few hours and that was two years ago yet she still remembered all of our names.

"Iruka wants us to come to the kitchen." Naruto said peeking into the room I shared with him, Shino, Lee and Haku.

I sighed and sat up. I didn't feel like getting up and going to one of Iruka's long meeting probly about nothing. Yesterday he had made us all stare at the green stuff Kiba and Naruto threw on the ceiling.

"Are you coming?" Naruto asked after he saw I hadn't moved fromt he bed. "I think he has something really important to say this time not just about watching gook." Naruto added.

It annoyed me how cheerful Naruto could be on a cloudy boring day like this. I followed him into the kitchen. Everyone else was already there. I folded my arms across my chest and leaned against the door.

"O.k since you're all here let me begin." Iruka said taking a deep breath. Asuma, Kakashi, and Gai stood beside him.

"It's taken me long enough to realize you boys are completly incapable of cleaning up after yourselves and me and the rest of these guys here, Iruka pointed to Asuma, Kakashi, and Gai, can't cook worth a lick so we've been trying to find a maid."

"We all ready know that." Neji said. He looked impatient and anxcuous to leave.

"Neji's right!" Haku said flicking his hair. "Due to these boys rude behavior no one wants to work here." he said looking at the rest of us like he wasn't a nusiance himself. I had had about enough of him. But it would be a waste of time to fight him. Maybe cutting that dam hair of his would do the trick. It would do us all some good.

Iruka's eyebrow twicthed I could tell he was annoyed too. Probly thinking of all the hell the rest of us put him through. We had went through a few maids last year each quitting either because she said we were too freaky or because of pranks we played. I remembered the maid Nani we used to have. I found a sick pleasure in tormenting her. When ever she wasn't looking I would touch her. Not with my hands but with the sand in my guord. She always thought it was a spider or something and she would scream. Everytime she looked my way I pretended I was innocent. I didn't really mind when she left I just lost my favorite person to torment.

"As I was saying." Iruka said between gritted teeth. "I suspect you guys have a guardian angel of some kind because belive it or not someone actually wants to be your-

Ding dong

Iruka was interuppted by the sound of the door bell.

"I'll get it." Iruka said sighing. But he was too late most of the guys had already took off towards the door. No one ever really came by here and when they did...

I sighed. This was another pointless meeting. I was going back to lay down. I turned back towards my room and began to walk away.

"Hinata!" I heard Kiba say loudly.

I stopped and turned around. Was she really there?

I peeked down the hallway. I could only see the nine guys crowded around the door. She must have been there. Why else would they still stand there like that?

"O.k, O.k guys move back your gonna sumther her." Iruka said.

"I'll take her to the office for questioning." Kakashi said in a perverted tone. He pushed past the rest of the guys towars the office he pulled Hinata along behind him.

It was her.

"I think that's my job." Iruka said snatching Hinata's other hand. Were these two grown idiots going to fight over her?

My question was soon anwsered when they both began tugging on her.

"What's going on?" Asuma asked walking into the hall.

"Nothing!" Iruka and Kakashi yelled angrily.

"Um..." Hinata began to say something but her voice trailed off and there was silence as Kakashi and iruka countinued fighting over her.

"Please don't fight!" Hinata cried suddenly. "You can question me just don't fight." she said pulling her hands from both of their grasps.

Kakashi looked a bit embarrassed. "Sorry about that." he said. "This way is the office.' he added directing Hinata to his office. She followed him queitly. I don't know why any of us hadn't moved before but just as Kakashi closed his office door we all ran to listen at the door.

Asuma ans Iruka both shook there heads.

Nothing. We couldn't hear a single word.

Lee began pacing back and forth. "What is she here for?"

"If we knew that we wouldn't be standing here!" Neji snapped.

I backed away from the door. This was stupid. I couldn't believe I was actually doing this.

Kiba put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall. "Kakashi's probly putting the moves on her and she's too shy to tell him to leave her the hell alone." he said smiling.

"He wouldn't!" Naruto cried.

Kiba shrugged. "You saw the way he fought over her." Now they're in a room alone toghther." And Kakashi's some what of a perv but that dosen't matter you don't have to be a perv to tempted by a girl that hot!" If it were me-

Kiba didn't get to finish because by then his words had sunk in for all of us.

"Hinata!" Naruto cried banging on the door.

"If he dosen't open it now I'll tear it down." Neji mumbled as we stared at Naruto.

Suddenly the door opened Iruka and Hinata stood there. Iruka was smiling hard. "Hey you guys meet your new-

**Slap Smack Thud**

* * *

(Shino's POV) 

"You guys are pretty violent." Hinata said as she wiping blood from Kakashi's face. He wasn't actually hurt at all just a few bruises but he was taking it out for Hinata's sake.

"So are you gonna quit?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked around the room at all of us. "No. Why would I do that?"

After the previous incident Iruka had explained to us that Hinata would be our new maid. It did kinda shock me. Why did she want to work as a maid for us when she could be doing much better things? Besides what would happen to her job as at the brothel. Wasn't she owned by that Tsunade lady?

"Because angels aren't meant to be maids." Haku said slowly pushing Hinata's hands away from kakashi's face. "He's fine." he added. Hinata took one last look at kakashi before silently deciding he was well enough. Then she stood up and looked at all of us. A sweet smile crossed her face.

"Then don't think of me as your maid." Or an angel eihter their...perfect."

I wondered. Was I the only who thought so are you.

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry for the short chapter. I'm busy writing my other stories and I think it would e better to update instead of making you wait._  
Please review. 


	5. Groceries questions fights and falls

**A/N:**

* * *

__

_Everyone has the power to make someone happy, some by entering a room, some by leaving it_

* * *

(Naruto's POV) 

Hinata had immediatly gotten to work. We all coudn't stand watching her clean the entire house while we lazed around so we asked could we help. She had sent everyone out on errands. Like more groceries and paint. She said she was sure it would be sunny tomorrow and she was going to begin painting. Now it was only me and Hinata left in the house. I had finished all my errands quicker than everyone else so I watched her cook.

I smiled.

I couldn't believe she was actually going to be our maid. This was so amazing! The best part was she was going to stay here too. Her room was down the hall from ours.

"What are you smiling about?" Hinata asked.

Her question startled me.

"I-uh...I was watching you cook." I said.

Hinata smiled. "I know I'm a messy cook." she said a bit embarrassed.

I shook my head. "You can't be as bad as me." "One time Iruka let me and Kiba cook and we almost burnt the kitchen down." I said.

"Really?" Hinata asked sitting in the chair across from me.

I nodded. "Yep!" "Haku had to put out.' It was soooooo funny!"

Hinata giggled.

I loved her smile. It was so pleasant and cheerful. But something bothered me. The way she smiled when she was with that guy earlier...

"Hinata." I said slowly.

"What is it Naruto?" Hinata replied. She looked concerned.

"Uh...I just wanted to know, you said your job is only to talk to people right?"

Hinata nodded.

"Nothing exta?"

She shook her head. "No, why?"

I thought of the day we had met up with Hinata. I pictured that mysterious guy kissing her more.

"Naruto?"

I began to feel a bit uneasy. "But...he kissed you." I said finally.

Hinata was silent for awhile. She opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. So we ended up just staring at each other.

**THUD**

Anything Hinata might have said was interrupted by a loud sound that made us both jump.

"What was that?" she asked grabbing my hand from across the table.

I shrugged. "I don't know, but let's check it out!"

Hinata's grip tightened on my hand as I stood up and began walking towards the living room. Her grip tightened even more and she put her other hand on my shoulder. I peeked into the living room.

There was nothing there.

I turned to Hinata who was shivering with her eyes closed.

"Hey it's nothing." I said.

Hinata peeked one eye open and looked around the room. Then she exhaled deeply."Sorry I-

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I shouted cutting her off. I could feel something grab me around the ankle. Normally that wouldn't be so scary but Hinata had already set the freak out mood.

My screaming cause Hinata to scream and fall to the floor.

I looked down and saw Choji on the floor holding my ankle. He looked completly out of it.

"U-Uh Hinata it's just Choji." I said.

Hinata opened her eyes and stared at Choji. "Are you o.k?" she asked finally.

"What happened to you?" I asked helping him up. "You must have thought the wall was a big pot of stew and ran into it." I said jokingly.

Choji nodded his head. He looked beyond embarrassed.

I hadn't expected him to say yes.

There was silence.

Then finally I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped up and bursted out laughing.

"I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU THOUGHT THE WALL WAS A POT!" i cried holding my stomach as I laughed.

Choji's face turned red.

"THAT"S JUST SOOOOOOO-

Hinata poked me. "It's not really that funny Naruto." she said. I could tells she was only trying to keep her face stern. Underneath it all she wanted to burst out laughing. Come on who wouldn't? It was funny! Especially the way Choji's face looked.

"It's o.k." Choji mumbled. "You can laugh if you want."

Hinata shook her head. "No it's not-

"You know you want to laugh!" I said cutting her off.

"No I don't." she said covering her face.

"Oh yeah?" I asked standing up.

Hinata nodded.

I jumped at her with my arms out.

"Ahhhh!" she cried jumping back.

It turned into a chase around the livingroom.

"Tickle tickle!" i cried running after her.

"No!" Hinata screamed giggling the whole time.

It was like we were kids in a playground. We were having so much fun.

Suddenly the door opened and Neji entered and the others entered. They all looked out of breath like they had been running or something.

"See you were all worried for nothing." Kiba said smiling. "I told you Naruto was to naive to try-mmph

"Why don't you shut your damn mouth." Sasuke said putting his hand over Kiba's mouth.

"What?" I cried. "I'm too naive to what?"

Kiba elbowed Sasuke in the stomach. "Get your hands off of me!" he cried.

Sasuke kicked him in return. Kiba lunged at Sasuke pushing him to the wall.

"I"m to naive to what?" I cried again.

Shikamaru sighed. "How troublesome." "I'm surronded by idiots." He collapsed onto the couch and covered his forhead with his hand.

Haku shook his head. "I'm sorry that you have to see this lady Hinata." he said putting his hand or her shoulder. She had been staring wide eyed at the fight going on between the Uchiha and Inuzuka.

"Why do you always have to talk all fancy?" I asked.

"My head!" Choji moaned.

"Damn you all." Neji said walking towards his room.

Shino who had just entered the house took one look at the scene before him and walked back outside.

Gaara smirked as he leaned against the door watching the fight.

Lee ran around catching things Sasuke and Kiba knocked down.

"Hey cut it out you guys!" Haku said.

They didn't listen. Meanwhile I wondered what they could possibly be talking about I was no naive to do? Was it ask Hinata about that guy? Well I proved them wrong! I asked her! I ASKED HER AND...and I didn't get an anwser...

Hinata gasped as Sasuke's eyes lit red with sharingan.

"Sasuke is your last anme Uchiha?" she asked suddenly. Those were her first words since the fight began. Before she had just been staring.

Everything paused.

Why did she want to know?

"Yeah Sasuke's an Uchiha?" I said. "Why?"

Hinata shook her head quickly. "No reason." "Uh...please stop fighting." with that Hinata took off running upstairs to the room Iruka had prepared for her.

* * *

(Neji's POV) 

_(flashback)_

I picked up a tomatoe from a vegetable stand and threw it to Lee. "I think that's the last thing on her list." I said crossing off tomatoes.

Lee gave me a thumbs up. "We succesfully cleared the list."

I rolled my eyes. He could be so strange at times.

"Hey what do you think Hinata and Naruto are doing?" Kiba asked crosing his arms behind his head.

"What are you talking about Naruto's out getting paint." Sasuke said.

"No he's been done for a while and he went back to check on Hinata."

I looked around. Kiba was right. Naruto was no where to be found. I guess none of us had noticed his absence because we were too busy...well just busy.

"This is what I think happened." Kiba went on. "Hinata trips,cause she's still abit clumsy, Naruto leaps to catch her they end up on the floor toghther and-

He paused and looked at our faces. "Are you guys really taking this seriously?" "I'm just joking, Naruto is too naive to-

Before he could finish we all shot down the street back towards the academy.

_(end of flashback)_

I was standing in my room feeling like a complete idiot. How was it that Kiba could get us all so worked with his stupid assumtions and weird stories. I never listened to them before. Maybe now because a girl was in the middle of it...

Why was she here? Why did she care so much about a few nobodies who she met over a year ago? I couldn't seem to figure it out.

I sighed and opened the door to my room and stepped out the moment I did I bumped straight into Hinata causing her to fall backwards a bit. I grabbed her arm before she could really fall.

"U-um thank you." she said.

"You're still clumsy." I said without thinking.

"It's nice to know someone will catch you before you fall." she replied her head down so I couldn't see her face.

"I-I'd n-never let you fall."

Wow she was making me stutter. I don't know where those last words came from but they were true. I would never let her fall.

"Well what do we have here?"

I turned around to see Gai standing behind me a wide smile on his face.

"Maid and the ninja boy." he said.

"Shut up!" I said letting go of Hinata and stomping back into my room slamming the door after me.

I stood with my back to the door breathing hard.

I could hear Gai talking to Hinata loudly. "Is dinner ready?" "My student Lee must eat along with those others."

I couldn't hear Hinata's reply but things suddenly got silent.

I peeked out the door. No one was insight. I guess she and Gai had gone to the kitchen.

I could smell the of hot delicious food all through the hallway. Our home had never smelled this way due to the fact that no one could realy cook(or if they could they didn't show it), and every maid quit before she could make a great meal if she could that is.

"I might as well." I said taking a step outside the room and heading down the stairs.

* * *

**A/N**: _That's it for this chap. Please review._


	6. Dinner and Needles

**This is not a new chap I realized I left some stuff out in haku and Hinata's talk so I added it.**

**A/N:** _Sorry i took so long to update. It's so funny reading your reviews. Thanks!  
hands out cookies  
O.k here's the next chap.  
Enjoy!_

* * *

_We can't explain the feeling we have in our hearts right from the start we love you..._

* * *

(Shikamaru's POV)

"Are you gonna eat that?" Choji asked his eyes practicaly in my bowl.

"What a drag." I said stretching. "You've already ate three bowls and you're bugging me about my first."

"There's more if you want." Hinata said standing up and grabbing Choji's bowl. "Anyone else?" she asked looking around the table.

"Me!" Naruto cried holding up his bowl.

Hinata took it from his hands and walked into the kitchen.

"This taste like heaven." Kakashi said. He wasn't even eating anymore. Before Hinata had left the table him and Kiba had just been staring at her chest.

"Lee eat up!" Gai cried hitting the table.

"Yes Seinsei!" Lee cried spooning food down his mouth his fastest.

I eased out of my chair queitly and went towards the kitchen to check on Hinata. She was by the cabinet reaching for something.

"Hinata do you-

"WAHHHH!" My voice startled Hinata snd she fell backwards along with two bowls.

"How troublesome." I said before running to catch her. I threw my right arm around her from behind catching both bowls in left hand.

"Does this bring back memories?" I whispered in her ear.

She smiled. "I recall Gaara catching me and I think there was a tray involved." she replied jokingly.

"Very funny." I said as I heped her to stand straight.

She turned around and shook her head. "I'll never forget that day." she said in a soft whisper.

We stared at each other for a moment before she lowered her head. She looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Shikamaru...am I really that troublesome?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing." she said quickly her face turning red. She turned back to the pot and began spooning food into it extremly fast. It was a surprise she didn't waste any.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Naruto asked sticking his head into the kitchen. He wasn't alone. Everyone else had exited the table and made their way to see what was up with Hinata.

"Yeah are you o.k?" Sasuke asked.

"We heard you scream." Haku said. He looked really concerned as he stared at me from the corner of his eyes. I knew that look. He was saying if I had hurt her in any way I was dead.

Hinata turned around to face us all. "I'm fine." she said bowing. "Forgive me for screaming."

Everyones sweat dropped.

'Ya know...no one here is royalty right?" Naruto said scratching his head.

Hinata frowned. "And I'm no angel." she said slowly handing Naruto his bowl then Choji.

There was silence. I don't think anyone knew what to say.

Suddenly Kakashi pushed past everyone and put his arms on Hinata's shoulders. "In Icha Icha-cough cough-I mean in a book I read it says that fallen angels are the best because they don't know who they are and when they fall in love well...let's just say they bring along alittle heaven."

"What?" everyone except Haku cried at the same time.

"You're too young to get it." Kakashi said turning to us. Hinata seemed a bit confused herself but she nodded.

"Can we get back to the table?" Gai said. "My student Lee must eat and I see that he won't sit down unless the rest of you do, and you won't sit down until Hinata does so Hinata could you sit back down at the table?"

Hinata nodded and pushed past us to the dining room.

Everyone else followed.

It was funny how we followed her like she was a mother hen or something. I had never fell into things like this before. I never followed the crowd because I never cared but this wasn't even about following the crowd it was about following my heart which was lost in her hands. So I had to follow.

As I followed the rest of them back to the table Hinata's question played through my head.

Am I realy that troublesome?

I had said how troublesome before catching her. It was a habit. She wasn't troublesome at all. I would catch her a thousand times if I had to.

The question was would she fall for me? Or had she already fallen and I was too late to catch her?

* * *

(Haku's PoV)

"This is pointless."

I sighed and sat up in my bed. I couldn't fall asleep and I had been trying for the last 3 hours. I kept asking myself questions I knew I couldn't anwser.

I stood up. The best thing to do right now was train. Usually when I was bored or restless I either trained or drew pictures. Right now I felt more like training.

I slipped out of my room and walked down the hall leaving my sleeping roomates to well sleep. Once outside I looked up at the sky. It was pretty dark. The moon was no where in sight but there were plenty of stars.

I looked down at the ground and the tracks I made in the snow with my barefeet. I usally forgot to wear my shoes when I went outside just to be in the yard. I liked the way the ground felt against my feet.

I tied my hair into a poinytail and closed my eyes.

I began to do hand signs.

"Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death!"

Imediatly the needles bagan to fall. I would dodge them all. I did this alot to perfect my speed and agility.

I counted down the seconds on my hand until they reached me and I would begin.

5,4,3-

"Haku!"

I turned around quickly. Hinata stood behind me. She was staring at the sky where the needles were falling. I had to act quickly in order to save her. I appeared behind Hinata and took her hands in mines.

"Do you trust me?" I asked quickly.

"Yes I do." Hinata replied she was still looking up in the air and I could feel her shaking.

"Let me be your everything." I whispered in her ear.

I know that this moment only lasted for a brief second but it felt like so much more when she shook her head yes. I tore the sleeve from my shirt and began basically puppeting her body with my hands moving her to dodge th needles and using my torn sleeve to fend some of them away.

It was like an intimate dance the way we moved. Especially since I had to touch her in ways that would have been considered more intimate if it wasn't a life or death situation. For example I put my hands on her stomach and moved it up her body causing her to move backwards into an arch where I put my hand on the small of her back and flipped her body over dodging yet another set of needles.

For the next few minutes we dodged needles, Hinata screaming faintly every so often.

As we dodged the last of the needles I pulled Hinata forward causing us both to fall. I fell backwards onto the ground and she fell over me.

We were both breathing hard.

Hinata lay over me her hair falling in my face as she tried to catch her breath.

"Are you o.k?" I asked.

Hinata didn't reply instead she began to laugh. I don't know why but I started laughing too. We were now laying on the ground in the cold snow her in her pajamas and me in an oversized T-shirt which with a torn sleeve and pants as we laughed our head off. What was so funny? I didn't know. I don't think she did either.

Hinata had a sweet pleasant laugh that I enjoyed listening too. I found myself yearning to hear her laugh again when her laughter died down.

"What were we laughing at?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I'm so sorry." she said a smile on her face. "I shouldn't have come out but that wa so fun and..." her voice trailed as she rolled over onto the ground. Her back against the snow.

I sat up and stared at her. Her eyes were closed and she appeared to be thinking.

"Haku...you trully are a great ninja." she said finally.

I smiled. "I'm no where near as fast as Lee."

She giggled but didn't speak. I don't think she wanted to compare me to Lee. I knew she was inlove with his voice and all.

As I stared at her my mind wandered to so many questions I had for her and now was the perfect time to ask since we were finally alone.

I took a deep breath.

"Can I ask you something?"

Hinata opened her eyes and sat up too. "Sure go ahead."

"Why are you here?"

Hinata looked confused. "Um...well I couldn't sleep and I heard the door so I went to go check and-

"No." I said interuppting her. "I mean why are you here at our home?"

"I'm your maid I-

I pressed my finger against her lips causing her to blush and pause.

"There must be another reason." I said. "Things like this don't just happen, especially for people like us." I said looking towards my window.

Hinata was silent. I took a deep breath and countinued. "The work you do gives Tsunade a fortune." "Why would she let you come be a maid for us?" "Has she let you go?" "Be cause if you've ran way you know we'd have to-

"I didn't run away!" Hinata said shaking her head.

"You didn't?"

Hinata shook her head. "I swear."

"Then why?" "Why are you here?"

Hinata bit her lip and looked down. I waited patiently for her anwser.

"You should get inside before you catch a cold."

Me and Hinata turned around to see who had spoken. Sasuke stood against the door his arms folded across his chest. He looked ticked.

Hinata jumped up. "I'm sorry." she said bowing.

Sasuke sighed. "Don't think I'm angry or anything." "Well not with you atleast." he said glaring at me. "It's just that if you did get sick there really isn't anyone here who could make you a descent bowl of soup."

Hinata stood up straight and reached out her hand to help me up. Sasuke watched his arms still folded across his chest. He seemed more annoyed than usual.

"I guess I'll go to bed." Hinata said brushing snow out of her hair.

"Yeah." I said half heartidly. I didn't want her to go but I knew with Sasuke here the talk was as good as over.

Hinata looked from me to Sasuke then to me again.

"Goodnight." she said quickly before running towards the door and pushing past Sasuke to run upstairs.

After Hinata was out of sight Sasuke turned to me. "We have missions tommorrow." he said sternly before turning and walking back inside.

I had completly forgotten that Iruka had gotten missions for us. Tommorrow me, Naruto, Sasuke, Choji, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, and Shino would have to go away for missions. Gaara and Kiba would be left here with Hinata.

Why couldn't it have been Shino and Shikamaru or Lee even. Just not those two.

I sighed.

If we could get everything done quickly(whatever everything was) we could get back home. But then I was paired with Naruto and Kiba. That wouldn't be easy at all. '

I exhaled deeply. Tommorrow would be a long day or the start of a long week.  
-  
A/N: That's it for this chap. Please review.

p.s You know when I wrote the scene bettween Haku and Hinata I was imagining a mixture of something from the movie Heroand the series Samurai Deeper Kyo.(lol)


	7. Painting

**A/N** :_I'm sorry I haven't updated in sooo long. Shame on me. I'm just so lazy.  
Anyways thanks for your reviews!  
Here's the next chap._

* * *

_Everyone says you only fall in love once but thats not true, everytime I hear your voice I fall in love all over again_

* * *

(Choji's POV)

"Make sure you eat it o.k?"

I nodded.

"You're gonna be o.k right?"

I nodded again.

"Are you sure?"

"HE'S GONNA BE O.K!" Sasuke shouted.

"You don't have to shout." Shikamaru said scratching his head.

Hinata blinked before blushing. "I'm sorry." I'm just so afraid."

We were about to head off for our missions and Hinata was really freaking out. She had been walking in circles earlier. Personally I think Sasuke could be alittle easier on her, but he seemed mad as hell. I wonder what was ticking him off so bad.

"Don't be afraid." Neji said almost in a whisper.

"Yeah like he said." Shino added adjusting his glasses. "Besides there really is nothing to be afraid of."

Hinata exhaled deeply and buried her face in her hands. "Promise you'll come back." she said slowly.

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "Uh..."

"Promise!" she said louder this time.

"O.k o.k we promise." Naruto said gulping down the last of his breakfast and standing up. "We promise to come back alive." "Besides it would take way more than whatever they got on this mission to kill me."

Hinata sort of smiled and her gaze reached Lee.

He looked a bit uncertain like he was in heavy thought.

"Lee?" Hinata said softly.

Lee blushed and looked up. "I would never leave a flower like you with out promising a return." he said smiling,

I think everyone wanted to gag now.

Hinata smiled and hugged him as she whispered something softly. I think I'm the only one other than Lee who heard.

"If you don't come back I'll wilt."

Lee's back stiftened as she pulled away from him to hug everyone else.

I think I was the only one in this house who wasn't head over heels in love with Hinata. My relationship was more like a sister brother or mother son. She was nice and all but that's all I saw her as and I think it was the same for her.

Since I wasn't overly obsessed I had much time to observe.

There was a reason Hinata was here other than to be our maid. I was sure of it. I just didn't know what.

"See ya." I called as I walked out the door.

Hinata followed us to the door and waved until we were out of sight.

"Take care mother." I mumbled under my breath.

"What did you say?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nothing"  
-

* * *

(Kiba's pOV)

"Yes they're finally gone." I said punching the air.

"Huh?" Hinata asked turning to me.

I grinned and walked towards her. "What do you say we go upstairs and-

Just then I felt Gaara's hand on my shoulder. "Don't push your luck." he said. "I will kill you if I have to."

I pulled away from him. "Yeah yeah you're all talk."

Hinata looked at the both of us before shaking her head. "Please don't fight." she said slowly.

She bent down and began digging in a box behind the couch. Finally she stood up. "You guys can use all that energy for painting." she said holding out two paint brushes.

'What the hell?"  
-

* * *

So that's how we ended up painting(when we could have been doing other things). The only fun thing about painting was everytime Hinata bent down. Yep fun fun!

"What do you think they'll say when they see the new paint?" Hinata asked. She was obviously over excited.

Gaara just stared at her and I shrugged. "It's just paint."

She frowned for a second but then she smiled again. "Do you think we should make a big dinner so that when they come home tonight-

"Uh...Hinata?' I said interrupting her.

"What is it?"

"They're probly not coming back tonight." I said slowly dipping my brush.

"What!" she cried. "They promised!"

"Yeah but missions aren't always just one day."

Hinata nodded slowly. "Oh...I see. So it will just be us three tonight?"

"It could be us two." I said pointing to me and her.

"What?" she asked confused.

Splat

"YUUUUUUCK!" I cried tasting the wet paint in my mouth.

Gaara had flung paint at me.

"Thought it would shut you up." he said shaking his head. "But you just keep on going."

"You won't be saying that when I'm whooping your a-

"PAINT!" Hinata cried.

I glared at Gaara before wiping my mouth and turning back to the wall. I'd get him later when Hinata wasn't around to save him.

For the next few minutes the only sound that could be heard was birds chirping and occasional dripping.

"You know I used to hate painting with a passion." Hinata said breaking the silence.

"Huh?" I asked.

Gaara looked at her. We were both confused. Who ever did like painting?

"We did it five times a year." she countinued. "I thought it was pointless and stupid. And I hated it!"

"Why?" I asked.

Hinata sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I always thought of it as covering up pain. The paint is just a mask covering up the un happiness the wall feels. So now it only seems happy but underneath the paint it's dying."

What was she talking about? I had no idea. Gaara seemed to be getting it better than me but I wasn't about to ask for his exlanation so I just listened to her countinue.

"I knew this because I felt the same way. Everytime they would fix my hair and paint my face I felt like a wall. The made me to look happy but I was so sad. Then I would listen to everyone's problems alot about family. I'd smile and listen but inside I was dying soooooooo much. They complain about their families but they have no idea what it's like to long for one with all your heart and soul."

I didn't know what to say. Hinata looked like she was going to burst in tears.

"So you like painting now?" Gaara asked.

She nodded. "I realized that if you allow yourself to be painted there's a part of you that wants to be happy and you only realize that after the paint hits you."

Hinata stood up. "We're done except for that." she said pointing to a small unpainted spot that was high up.

"Wanna paint it?" I asked grinning. I wanted to cheer her up but I didn't quite no how, But I knew she liked painting.

"Yeah but I can't-aaaaahhhhh!

Hinata shrieked as i lifted her off the ground. "Kiba!"

I laughed. "Go on paint it." I said.

Hinata wobbled around. "You're gonna drop me!" she squealed.

"I won't drop you just paint it!"

Hinata looked down at me and smiled. "O.k" she said looking back up and swiping the brush across the wall.

"O.k I'm done." she said after the spot was fully painted.

I let her down gently on the ground.

"That was fun." I said exhaling. It had been fun to hold Hinata up. Although I couldn't see under her skirt just holding her had been nice.

She turned to both me and Gaara and before wither of us could move or say anything she flung her arms around us both pulling us into a hug. "Thank you." she said.

"Uh...for what?" I asked confused. I didn't quite wanted to be pulle dinto a hug with Gaara. Minus him this would be alright.

"Just listening." she said. "It means alot."

Hinata pulled away. "Let's go change." she said pointing to her clothes which were paint stained. So were mines. Gaara was the only spotless one.

"Wow Gaara!" we both said at the same time.

"What?" he asked.

Hinata giggled and picked up her paint brush. She rubbed some paint on his face. "Smile you're dirty!" she cried before running upstairs.

I busted out laughing. Gaara glared at me.  
-

* * *

(Gaara's POV)

Hinata had compared herself to a wall. She hadn't been happy. She had no family. She was alot like us.

"Gaara, Kiba!" Hinata called from downstairs.

Was she only pretending to be happy now?

I stood up and walked down stairs slowly staring at each step. Kiba pushed past me. "What!" he cried.

I sighed and kept walking. There was no use in picking a fight with Kiba now. Especially when Hinata would just stop us.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Kiba asked.

Hinata was standing at the bottom of the stairs. She wore her white full lenth sweter and white boots. Her hair hung down. She looked beyond beautiful.

"Well...I was thinking we might as well go out and eat." she said looking at the floor. "You guys worked so hard to help me paint and I want to repay you." she said looking back up and smiling.

"You don't have to pay us." I said turning back around and beginning to walk back upstairs.

"You can pay me!" Kiba said. "I don't mind going out to eat."

He could be such an idiot at times.

"I really want you to come too, Gaara." Hinata called after me.

I stopped. "Why?"

She giggled. "Well I'm sure my bread wasn't anything like the stores sell.

"They're better." I said turning around.

She blushed. "S-still just come. Please"  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _That's it for this chap. It wasn't too short but not super long.  
Please review._


	8. Dinner guest

**A/N**: _Thank you for all your reviews!  
Here's the next chap._

* * *

(Gaara's POV)

We walked down the streets which were lit with diffirent colored lights. Everything was so bright you couldn't see the stars too well. I had never been out in the city at this time at night and if I was out I was too beat to even take anything in.

Mouth watering smells eminated from each shop we passed. Although I would have rathered stayed home and ate Hinata's cooking this still smelled good.

"You guys look like you're seeing this for the first time." Hinata said looking from me to Kiba.

Kiba shrugged. "Well we kinda are." he said taking a big whiff of the air.

"Really?" Hinata asked surprised.

"Yeah." Kiba replied.

"We don't leave the academy much." I said staring at a purple light we were passing.

"Oh...I see." Hinata said.

"Hinata!" someone called from across the street.

Alot of people turned and looked in our direction.( mostly men) It wasn't long before we were surronded.

"What the hell is going on?" Kiba asked backing away.

Hinata looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry." she said turning to us.

"Why don't you work at the brothel anymore?" one guy asked. "Yeah I miss talking to you." another guy said reaching his hand out to touch her. Both Kiba and me stopped it in mid air.

He glared at us before speaking. "Who the hell are you?" he asked angrily.

"Someone who's gonna whoop your ass if you lay a finger on her." Kiba said raising his fist.

"He's correct." I added pushing Hinata back a bit.

This all resulted in alot more shouting and screaming and a million more questions.

"Who are these people?" Kiba asked.

Hinata finally pushed past me and faced them all. She bowed. "I'm very sorry." she said quickly but her voice was stern. "At the time I no longer do that kind of work." she countinued. "I may start again soon but until then I won't be back there except for to attend the stream ."

There was a chorus of groans and why's.

"I will be back for the stream. " Hinata said trying to confort the screaming crowd.

I wondered what she was talking about and what in the world was a stream? I thought it was water but...now I couldn't be so sure.

It was about thirty minutes before the people finally left Hinata alone. Alot of them pulled her to the side to talk about their problems and she was too nice to say no or refuse them but first she checked with us.

"I'm sorry." Hinata said walking towards us.

"You're really famous." Kiba said scratching his head. "Are you sure you don't sleep with any of them?"

Hinata blushed. I might have seriously hurt Kiba then but I didn't want to draw anymore attention to us.

"Ignore him." I said pointing to a shop. "What about there?"

Hinata examined the shop slowly. "How'd you know?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"That's just the place I wanted to take you two to." she said grabbing both my arm and Kiba's.

We followed Hinata into the shop. The moment we entered a blast of fresh tasty smells hit us. The place was well lit and full of people.

"There." Hinata said pointing to an empty table.

We followed her towards it and sat down.

"How I wish the others could be here." she said sadly.

"Aw who cares about them?" Kiba said annoyed.

"Aren't they like your brothers?" she asked.

Kiba shrugged. "I've known them all my life they're...I don't know."

Hinata turned to me for an anwser.

"Whether we want to acknowledge it or not, which we don't,we do share a bond." I said looking away from Kiba and her.

"So in other words they're family." Hinata said slowly.

"I guess you could say that." I said.

"No you can't say that!" Kiba cried. "I'm not related to any of you weirdos!"

I ignored Kiba like usual.

Hinata kind of did too although I could see a somewhat hurt look on her face.

"So what do you want to eat other than bread which I'm ordering for you guys." Hinata asked.

"Hm..." Kiba said putting his finger to his chin.

"Anything's fine." I said looking away again. I couldn't look at Hinata for too long. She was just to beautiful and it made me feel awkward. Like i didn't deserve to watch her.

"Hey Hinata chan."

I turned back to Hinata.

Behind her was a guy. No it was that guy. The one we had seen the day we had met up with her. The one who had kissed her.

He had his hands over her eyes. "Guess who." he said in a whisper.

"I know who you are." she said removing his hands and turning towards him.

"Awwwwww but you didn't guess." he said leaning in and kissing her on the lips lightly. "Yum I want another one." he said leaning in again. This time Hinata turned away.

"Who the hell are you?" Kiba asked his eyes wide. I could tell he was not taking this too well. He'd been trying to get Hinata alone to kiss her and this guy just up right and did it in our faces. I was angry too but I didn't want to take action. I didn't know who this guy was to Hinata and she didn't act like he was bothering her much.

The guy raised in eyebrow. "I could say the same to you." he said.

Hinata stood up. "Um...this is Itachi. He's one of my clients." she said. "Itachi this is Gaara." she said pointing to me. Then she pointed to Kiba. "And he's Kiba."

The guy put his hands on his chin. "Hm...so they're the ones you left for." he said eying us.

Hinata blushed. "It wasn't-mmph

Itachi put his fingers to Hinata's lips. "Don't talk just sit. Can I join you by the way?"

Hinata stared at him since his hands were still pressed against her lips. I wanted to kill right now.

"Just nod if it's o.k." he whispered.

Hinata looked at both me and Kiba.

I wanted to say no but I nodded instead. Kiba gave me an evil look and shrugged. Neither of us wanted him here that was for sure but for Hinata's sake we said o.k.

"Since I'm imposing I guess I'll treat you all." he said taking a seat.

"You don't have to do that." Hinata said quickly.

Itachi turned to her and looked in her eyes. "You don't know how much I want to." he said grinning. He stood up. "I'll go order."

With that he took off towards the counter.

"But he dosen't even know what we want." Kiba said angrily.

"How do you know him?" I asked looking at Hinata.

She looked a bit uneasy. "He's my client. Somewhat like a lost puppy. He followed me home one day. You know how it goes you feed them once and they keep comeing back." she said jokingly.

"You never fed me." Itachi said sitting back down beside her.

Hinata's face turned the darkest red.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything." he said running his hands through her hair. "But I am a bit hungry and I think you're the only thing that can satify me."

Anger was rising in my body. If looks could kill Itachi would be a small dead fly.

But there was something else that could kill. Something soft somthing we called sand and it was rising up apon Itachi's chair.  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _That's it for this chap. Sorry for the cliffie.  
Please review!_


	9. She runs

**A/N:**_ Thank's for all your reviews!  
Here's the next chap.  
Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

_You, you'll never stand alone, I'll be standing by. I'll keep you from the cold, I'll hold you when you cry. I'll be there to be strong when you cant find the strength inside, and you, youll never stand alone, love is standing by._

* * *

(Hinata's POV)

I knew my face was completly red right now. Sure Itachi always said those type of things to me but never infront of people. When we were infront of people he always acted stern and quite and he looked like he couldn't hate the world and the people any more than he already did. He even told me he hated them.

Itachi's hands were still in my hair and he still stared at me.

"C-can w-we-

Before i could say anything Itachi jumped backwards out of the chair and his eyes turned red. I had seen this look before. It was the reason I seriously hated fighting. Everytime he looked this way someone died.

"My smile." he said looking at Gaara. "Is only for Hinata chan. Because she tolerated you pathetic souls I did as well. But now you will die"  
-

* * *

(Gaara's POV)

He was fast. Extremly fast just like Sasuke. He had sensed my sand coming towards him and avoided it. And now he stared at me with his eyes now red. Just like Sasuke's. He said he would kill me.

I smirked. "Try and touch me." I said standing up.

"What's going on?" Kiba asked standing up too.

Alot of people had stopped eating and were staring at us.

At that moment Itachi came towards me and the sand began to rise. I was going kill him right here.

"STOP IT!" Hinata cried jumping inbetween us. "Please." she added sinking to the ground in tears.

Both me and Itachi stopped.

"W-why d-do you love to fight?" she asked sobbing.

"You guys made her cry!" Kiba said bending down and happily wrapping his arms around Hinata. She turned around so that she her head rested against his chest.

Normally I would have probly hurt Kiba but right now I was shaking. I couldn't believe the fact that I had just made her cry. It hurt...it hurt like hell.

Itachi looked like he might kill Kiba if Hinata wasn't crying so much. Then there was the fact she was in his arms.

He bent down and removed Kiba's arms from around Hinata and helped her up.

"Hey!" Kiba cried angrily.

Itachi ignored him and pulled Hinata close to him. "Are you o.k?" he whispered.

She pulled away from him and ran out the shop.  
-

* * *

(Kiba's POV)

That guy had to go down. He had just ruined a really great moment between me and Hinata. I was sort of happy she had pulled away from him and not me.

Itachi glared at us. "Don't ever touch her like that again." he said to me.

"You need to-

He didn't stand there and wait for my reply instead he ran after Hinata. Then it me. I should be doing the same.  
-

* * *

(Sasuke's POV)

It had been a long tiring day but we had completed our mission quickly. So me Neji and Shikamaru were back in the villiage and heading for the acedemy acompanied by Kakashi sensei. I was so tired everything was a blur. I couldn't wait to get back and see Hinata.

I paid no attention to the people around me like always except this time I had a purpose. Normally I just wanted to get home and sleep but now I wanted her. Even just to hear her voice.

"Hey wasn't that Hinata?" Kakashi said looking up from his book which he had been trying to read in the dim lights.

All three of us turned to look in the direction Kakashi was looking. Behind was a girl who did infact look like Hinata. Wait...that was Hinata I knew her from anywhere. She had her arms wraped around her stomach and her head down. She sounded as if she was crying.

I began to run after her along with the others.

"Wait!" Kakashi said stepping infront of us.

"What?" Neji asked angrily.

"She dosen't look to well maybe it would better if we didn't all go to confront her just one of you."

I paused and thought. Kakashi was right.

"I'll go."

We all said it at the same time.

"What a drag." Shikamaru said scratching his head.

I sighed.

"O.k I'll go." Kakashi said walking towards Hinata who was still headed down the street.

"No!" we all cried after him.

"O.k then pick a number between 1 and 100." he said stopping.

"One." I said quickly.

"Twenty nine." Neji guessed.

"Eighty four." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Uh...Sasuke's the closest." Kakashi said.

I grinned.

"Tell her I said I hope she's fine." Shikamaru said folding his arms across his chest.

"Whatever." I said running after her.

Suddenly I couldn't move. "What the-

Shikamaru had me in his shadow possession.

"Hey!" I cried.

"Tell her!" he commanded.

"O.k already just let me go!"

Shikamaru removed his shadow and I took off after Hinata. I ran my fastest slowing down before I reached her.

I took a deep breath. "May I walk with you?" I asked calmly.

She looked up. "Sasuke?"

I nodded.

"Oh my god!" she cried clasping her hand over her mouth. "Your face!" she said pointing to the scars.

"It's o.k they'll heal." I said looking down. "But more importantly what's wrong with you? Are you hurt? Where's Kiba and Gaara?"

Hinata lowered her head. "Kiba...Gaara..." she said their names slowly lingering on each one. Suddenly her head shot back up again. "No!" she cried as if she just remembered something. She began to run off in the opposite direction.

"Hinata wait!" I called after her but it was no use.

Where was she going?

I had no idea where she was going but I'd follow her where ever she led me. I wnated to make sure she was o.k. I wondered where the hell were Kiba and Gaara? Why was she crying?

There were so many unanwsered questions.  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry the second cliffie but I seriously sense I'm about to be grounded and I have good reason. So unless my dad has mercy on me I won't be updating for awhile.  
I'm sneaking now. Please review and excuse all grammical errors._


	10. Breakdown

**A/N:** _Thank you for your reviews!  
Here's the next chap._

(Hinata's POV)

I hated myself for running away from them. Why had I done something so stupid? I knew what Itachi was capable of and I had left. I didn't know exactly how powerful Gaara or Kiba were. It was all too scary. If anything happened to any of them Itachi, Gaara, or Kiba I wouldn't forgive myself. Ever!  
-

* * *

(Sasuke's Pov) 

I followed Hinata down the streets. She was running extremly fast and I didn't have much energy. I personally felt like collasping on the ground but I couldn't.

We passed many people each stopping to stare as we went by.

It was the moment we got back to the spot I had left the others that Hinata bumped into someone. A guy someone. No...it was that guy. The one who had kissed her that day.

Kiba was behind him breathing hard.

"Where's Gaara?" Hinata asked looking past the two.

The guy didn't say anything.

"Is he..." her voice drifted off and she pulled away from the guy.

That's when I got a good look at him. he was fairly tall. He had black hair quite similar to mines and his red eyes lit with sharingan. How had I not noticed before? This was him!

My body fell to the ground. I clutched my head as every bad memory I kept locked up inside came back to hunt me.

I hated him!

I looked up. "I'm going to kill you"  
-

* * *

(Normal POV) 

Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Kakashi looked from Hinata and Itachi to Sasuke who stood up slowly. There was a sinister look in his eyes like he had no care for anything. Like all he wanted qas to kill. They knew that look well but now it just seemed a bit more intense.

Hinata turned around quickly so that she was facing Sasuke. She gasped. "Sasuke." she said in a smal whisper.

Itachi grinned. "Come at me with your best shot."

Hinata turned back to Itachi a look of horror on her face.

"Believe me. I will." Sasuke said flipping backwards and taking his right hand into his left. "Chidori!" he cried loudly.

Sasuke began running fast towards Itachi his chidori activated. He had been completly out of chakra before but somehow he seemed empowered.

At this moment when Sasuke was only inches away from Itachi two things happened. Hinata jumped infront of of him and at the same moment Sasuke paused unable to move because of the shadow possesion Shikamaru released.

Sasuke stood infront of Hinata and Itachi. His hand only an inch from her chest. Her eyes were closed and tears ran down her face.

"Let me go!" Sasuke cried angrily. His anger blinding him from seeing the crying girl infront of him.

Itachi looked completly surprised for a second by Hinata's actions. He pulled her back behind him.. "Don't ever do that again." he said angrily. "He could have killed you."

She shook her head. "I would have felt as if I were dead if it were you." she whispered. Itachi sighed and stood up. Hinata caught his hand. "Don't touch him." she said looking at Sasuke. "Please"  
-

* * *

(Neji's POv)

"LET ME GO!" Sasuke cried.

"Calm down." Kakashi said putting his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Sasuke cried. "I HAVE TO KILL HIM!"

"Why?" Kakashi asked calmly.

"H-He he..." Sasuke's voice drifted off as Shikamaru pulled back his shadow. He collapsed to the ground.

Kakashi swung his arm over his shoulder. "Let's get going." he said turning to us.

I glanced at Hinata. She stood up slowly. "I'll get Gaara." she said.

Everyone stared at her like she was crazy. After this I don't think any of us expected her to come back with us to the academy. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"Gaara's back at the shop I think." Hinata said wiping the tears from her face.

"You're coming back?" I asked.

She nodded. "I-I'm your maid." she replied. "Besides those bruises aren't gonna heal themselves." she added smiling. I could tell it was pretty much forced but it was still beautiful.

She really was an angel.

The guy beside her frowned. "May I walk with you?" he asked her.

Hinata nodded.

The guy turned to us. "You can go on." he said. "I'll make sure she gets back safetly"  
-

* * *

(Gaara's POV)

I sank to the floor. My body was shaking like crazy. I couldn't get the image of her tears from my head. It hurt so bad. She hated me.

"Gaara." I heard her soft voice whisper.

Great! Now I was imagining things.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned slowly to see Hinata. She wasn't alone but with Itachi.

"I'm sorry I ran away. It was very rude of me." she said looking at the floor.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry." I said standing up.

Hinata looked confused.

"For making you cry." I explained.

She blushed. "I...cry alot. It wasn't your fault."

"But-mmph

Hinata placed her finger on my lips. "Let's forget about it." she whispered.

I couldn't forget about it. But I didn't say anything.

"Did the bread ever come?" she asked looking around.

I shook my head.

"I'll order more since some more of the guys are back." she said rushing to the counter leaving me and Itachi alone in the middle of the restuarant.

There was silence.

I watched Hinata talk to the guy behind the counter. She smiled every so often and then she'd nod. I thought of the way she explained the wall earlier. Hinata wasn't happy she was just pretending to be. I wondered how she really smiled.

"She's not really smiling you know?" Itachi said breaking the silence.

"Yeah. I know"  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _That's it for this chap. Please review!_


	11. Whatever makes her smile

**A/N:** _Sorry I took so long to update. Here's the next chap.  
Please review!_  
-

* * *

_Happiness is not having what you want. It's wanting what you have._

-

* * *

(Normal POV)

"Can you take this inside?" Hinata asked handing Gaara the basket of bread. She had walked with him and Itachi back to the acdemy. The entire walk had been silent. No one said a single word.

Gaara nodded. He took one glance at Itachi before going inside.

"Thank you for walking me here." Hinata said bowing.

Itachi tilted up her head with his thumb. "I could give you a thousand reasons not to go in there right now." he said looking in her eyes.

Hinata didn't say anything.

"Like the way I kiss you when you're sad." he said kissing her cheek. "Or the way I make you smile. Not fake smile but really smile. They could never do that."

Hinata tried to blink back tears but she couldn't. They poured down her face. "I have smiled for real. I have even laughed."

Itachi sighed. "Don't go. You are the only thing that keeps me sane. I have no use for a heart without you"  
-

* * *

(Shikamaru's POV)

She's not coming is she?" I asked sitting down on the couch.

"Kiba get out the window." Neji said grabbing the back of Kiba's shirt and pulling him back.

"That guy bugs the hell out of me!" he cried. "Who does he think he is kissing her like he did!"

"He kissed her?" both me and Neji asked at the same time.

Kiba nodded. "On the lips too."

I didn't even know the guy but now I agreed with Sasuke. He had to be killed.

"What a drag." I mumbled.

"We're all burdens." Gaara said speaking for the first time since he had come inside. He held a basket in his hand as he leaned against the wall by the door.

"What?" Kiba asked confused.

"We just create more problems for her to worry about and cry over. We only...hurt her."

Although I didn't want to believe it what Gaara said sounded a bit right. He had been around Hinata longer than me and who knows what she told him.

"Why did she want to come here in the first place?" Gaara went on. He was talking more to himself than us now.

Kiba punched the wall. "I don't know why but if she dosen't come back I'll-

Kiba paused as the door opened. Hinata stood there. She wiped tears from her eyes and forced a smile. "  
-

* * *

(Sasuke's POV)

Over the next three days Hinata took care of all of us. She made soup and tended to our wounds. When Naruto and the others got back things got louder and more hectic.

"Does this hurt?" Hinata asked applying a damp cloth to my face.

Without a word I took it from her hand. These past few days I hadn't been able to bring myself to look at her. Everytime I did I replayed the scene of her jumping infront of Itachi. If Shikamaru hadn't caught me with his shadow than she would have been killed. The amazing thing was it was only by luck that he was able to use his shadown where we were standing. I wondered how Hinata knew him and why she knew him. Why would she want to protect such a demon? This all bothered me so much to a point where I just wanted to burst.

There was silence. I could feel Hinata staring at me. I didn't say anything. Finally she stood up and headed for the door. She exited the room closing the door genty behind her.  
-

* * *

(Lee's POV)

I ran my fastest upstairs. Where in the world was she?

Huff huff huff

I passed the room Sasuke and some of the other guys stayed in. I did a doubletake and turned around. Hinata stood against the door with her eyes closed. She looked like she may have been sleeping except she was standing up. Well I slept standing up sometimes so maybe she was. Hinata had been taking speacial care of Sasuke lately since he was still a bit weak. Everyone else was pretty health.

"Hinata!" I cried grabbing her hands.

She opened her eyes and stared at me. "What is it? What's wrong?" she asked a look of concern on her face. "You shouldn't be up. You're not well eno-

"I am fine!" I said making a fist. "And it's all thanks to you." I grabbed her and pulled her into a big hug.

"I-I c-can't b-breath."

"Oh! Sorry!" I said pulling away from her.

Hinata nodded as she caught her breath.

"As a thank you for taking care of me these past few days I want to invite you to train with me!" I said smiling,

"Train?"

I nodded. "It'll be fun!"

"Are you really well enough to train Lee?" Hinata asked examining my hands.

"I am more than well enough." I assured her before grabbing her hand and pulling her along with me downstairs.

She giggled.

Good! I was making her laugh again. I had noticed that these fews days we'd been back she had been rather queit and sad. It was nice to hear the softness of her laugh.  
-

* * *

(Naruto's POV)

88,89,90,91...

I watched Lee do push ups. Hinata was on his back laughing. I was glad she was laughing again but I was bit jealous it wasn't me making her laugh.

"I can't take it anymore!" I cried jumping up.

"Leave them alone." Haku said pulling me back down. He was outside along with the rest of the guys except Sasuke. We just all sort of sat there and watched Hinata and Lee. "She's happy." he added.

"It's sickening." Kiba spat standing up too.

98,99,100...

"One hundred!" Hinata cried exciditly.

"Great!" Lee cried. "Just one hundred more!"

"Lee!" she cried crossing her feet tightly ontop of him.

That was it. I bent down and picked up some snow in my hand and balled it into a nice sized ball and threw it at Lee hitting him in the shoulder.

His face turned red with anger. "What did you do that for!" he cried.

Hinata giggled and picked up some snow from the ground. She rubbed it on Lee's face. He gasped.

I fell to the ground laughing.

_Splat_

I sat up to see what had happened. Apparently Lee tried to hit me back but he missed and hit Gaara who looked furious for a moment but instead of blowing up and going into his usual emotional phase he picked up a snowball and threw it back. Before we knew it everyone was in the middle of a snow ball fight.

Hinata shrieked and hid behind Chouji.

There were like a hundred snowballs beinf thrown now. Lee was so fast I should never have picked a fight with him. He wouldn't let it go. He was still hitting me while everyone else had switched targets.

"HEY YOU GUYS!" I yelled.

Everything paused.

"What is it?" Shino asked.

"I just thought of something. Why are we hitting eachother when who we really want is her!" I cried pointing to Hinata.

"Me?" she asked confused.

Haku grinned. "You got a point."

Hinata giggled and covered her mouth. "Don't hurt me." she squealed playfully.

"You've got nothing to worry about." Kiba said grabbing her waist from behind and holding her still. "Ready?" he cried.  
-  
(Hinata's POV)

I closed my eyes preparing to be hit by snowballs but nothing happened. I felt no snowballs. Suddenly I felt someones lips against my cheek.

I opened my eyes. Naruto was kissing my cheek. He moved back and Lee kissed me next than Shino, Neji, Haku, Chouji, Shikamaru, Gaara and lastly Kiba before letting me go. "I've been waiting for that." he whispered.

My face was completly red now. Nothing like this had ever happened to me before. I smiled and I mean really smiled.

"T-Thank you." I said bowing. It was a habit I had that I couldn't shake. Maybe because I had to bow to every client I had. I forgot sometimes these weren't my clients. They were more than that. But...Sasuke. I looked back up at his window which was shut tightly.

"What ever makes you smile." Haku said picking up some snow and sprinkling it over my head.  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _That's it for this chap. Please review!_


	12. bugs, dogs, and dancing

**A/N**: _Thank you for all your reviews.  
Here's the next chap._

* * *

_Not all scars show, not all wounds heal, sometimes you dont see the pain that someone feels._

* * *

(Shino's POV)

"And...so what kind of bug is that one?" Hinata asked pointing to a beetle.

We sat on the floor of the living room. I was showing her my bugs which she had surprisingly asked to see. I thought she would be afraid but she was quite interested.

"It's a beetle." I replied.

"Can I touch it?" she asked.

I nodded. "If you want."

Hinata reached her index finger out and rubbed the small beetle. She made a face and giggled. "It's hard."

"You've never felt one before?"

She shook her head. "I barely see bugs." she said pushing her hair behind her ear. "I'm usually inside in a room...talking."

"Oh..." I said looking back down at the beetle.

"Come feel this, Shikamaru!" she cried to Shikamaru who was sitting on the couch twisting a kunai on his fingers.

The other boys were around with their jealous attitudes. Everyone seemed to get so ticked whenever the other one had more time with Hinata. Everyone except Chouji and...Sasuke. He still hadn't left his room since I'd been back from my mission.

"I'd rather not. Bugs are a drag." Shikamaru replied lazily.

"Oh, pleaase." she pleaded grabbing his hand.

He sort of blushed and lowered himself down to the floor.

"You guys too!" she said turning to the rest of the guys and motioning for them to join us on the floor. They did so but only because she asked. They had neevr taken intrest in my bugs before.

"Do you have any butterflies?" she asked stroking thr beetle which now rested on the back of her finger.

I shook my head.

"I think they're...really pretty." she said staring at the beetle.

"I have a dog." Kiba said standing up.

"Really?" Hinata asked looking up at him.

"Yeah. His name is Akamaru and he's really cute. You'd like him. I usually keep him downstairs so he won't bother Iruka. I'll go get him."

With that Kiba took off to search for Akamaru.

That was just like him. He couldn't stand not being the center of attention.

"See it's really hard." Hinata said taking Chouji's hand and making him touch the beetle.

"Here he he is!" Kiba cried standing in the door way with Akamaru in his hands. That was the quickest trip downstairs I had ever seen.

bark bark

"Go hug her boy!" Kiba commanded.

Akakamaru rushed towards Hinata and jumped in her lap making her fall backwards. He began licking her face and cuddling.

"He's so cute." she said giggling.

"Wow...I wish I was Akamaru." Naruto said under his breath.

The other guys nodded unconciously.

"GUYS!" Asuma sensei yelled as he walked downstairs. "Training time."

There were alot of angry sighs.

"Uh...here." Hinata said sitting up and holding out her finger which my beetle still rested on. She took my hand and placed it inside. "Thnak you." she whispered.

I nodded.

She glanced up at the clock and gasped. "I have to hurry and get things clean before tonight." she said jumping up.

I raised an eyebrow. Why did she care so much about getting things cleaned so early?  
-

* * *

(Haku's POV)

I lay in my bed and read. It was something I liked to do often. After Hinata had come back into our lives I had went searching for the book Hinata had read to us today. Everytime I read it I played her voice reading it.

Suddenly the door bursted open.

Naruto stood there looking breathless. "SHE's GONE!" he cried.

Both Gaara and Chouji who were sitting on the floor both stood up.

I set the book down and stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Well I went to her room to tell her again how good dinner was but when I knocked on the door there was no anwser so I walked in." he explained. "She wasn't there. I looked under her bed because she's so clumsy and all but she wasn't there either."

I stood up. By now all the guys were in the doorway including Sasuke.

"What do we do?" Naruto asked panicking.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Kakashi asked pausing as he passed by the room.

"SHE'S GONE!" Lee whined.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Are you talking about Hinata?" he asked.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked calmly.

Kakashi nodded. "I thought you guys knew. She has Saturdays off. I think she had to go to that stream thing. I guess she thought you guys didn't want to come since you didn't mention it." he said shrugging.

"What's a stream?" Kiba asked.

I sighed. "It's a show of the girls in the brothels mainnly for male entertainment." I explained.

"Huh?" Naruto asked confused.

"So she thought we knew?" Neji asked folding his arms across his chest.

Kakashi nodded. "I thought I told you the day she began working here."

"You didn't." Sasuke said angrily.

"Well it's nice to see you too, Sasuke." Kakashi said smiling.

There was silence.

"Instead of moping around why don't you guys go watch her." Asuma said from behind Kakashi. "There shouldbe alot of hot girls."

"Let's go!" Naruto and Kiba cried in unison.  
-

* * *

(Neji's POV)

"What are all those people looking at?" Naruto asked pointing to a crowd.

"I think that's it." Haku replied.

It was dark outside except for all the colorful steet lights. We had all wandered like lost puppies from the academy looking for Hinata. There was soft music playing from where the crowd stood. It sounded like a flute.

"Excuse me. Hey can I get through." Naruto cried making his way through the crowd. We followed him closely until he paused. "Why'd you stop?" Kiba asked.

"W-who i-is that?" Naruo stuttered his body wavering.

"Naruto, move!" Kiba cried pushing him. Once past him he paused too. "T-that's H-Hinata." he said slowly.

I sighed and looked past them both. My mouth nearly dropped open when I saw her.

Hinata was on the stage between two girls who played flutes. She wore a white kimono with red flowers printed on it. It was a bit revealing and I could tell she was a little uncomfortable. Her hair was up and adorned with flowers and gems. The makeup she wore made her look enchanting. She danced slowly and grafully to the slow music. The dance was pure beautiful with a hint of sexual ammusment. You couldn't help but look at every part of her considering how the kimono accentuated her body. She had deifinently grown since that day two years ago.

"She's...beautiful." Chouji said in a whisper.

"Take a number." a guy beside us said shaking his head.

He was right. I bet a hundred guys were after Hinata. We were just more hopeful dreamers.

I directed my attention back to her. She moved gracfully and slowly and she stopped just as the music did.

There was a series of appaluse.

She bowed to the audience and began to walk off the stage when Tsunade walked on and put her hand on her shoulder. She whipsered something in her ear. Hinata looked like she was going to faint but she bit her lip and nodded. Tsunade smiled and turned back to the crowd.

I wondered what she had said to Hinata.

"What did she say?" Naruto asked. "Shino, you should have bugged her."

"Shhhhh. She's talking." Haku said pointing to Tsuande.

Tsunade bowed to the crowd and smiled. "I'm sure you all enjoyed that performance." she said. "Well I know you all have been missing Hinata here." she said holding her hand out to Hinata who took it. "We have one more treat for you tonight." Tsunade countinued. "It's something we haven't done before."

The crowd was silent.

"I'm starting a bid." Tsunade said. "Would you like to know what you're bidding on?"

The guys in the audience began shouting and yelling. I hated this type of noise.

Tsuande waved her hands motioning for the crowd to lower down. Once they did she began speaking again. "You are bidding for a night with Hinata, and not just any night. The winner of this bid will get to sleep with her."

My heart skipped a beat.

Hinata closed her eyes.

"Start the bidding"  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _That's it for this chap. Sorry for the cliffie. Please review._


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** _**Sorry I took forever to update. I had so many stories to update I kinda forgot about this one. My mind was stuck in the highschool stage. Anyways thankyou for all your reviews. Please enjoy the chap.  
Here goes nothing.**_

* * *

(Choji's POV)

The second the words slipped from Tsunade's mouth the men in the crowd began shouting like crazy.

"Calm down." Tsunade shouted waving her arms in the air. It was to no avail the men in the crowd just got louder and louder. I thought I might go deaf.

"We have to buy her." Naruto said turning to us.

"And exactly how are we supposed to do that when we have no money?" Neji asked angrily.

Naruto frowned.

"We have to do something." Lee whined. "It isn't fair."

I agreed with him. _We had to do something but what? Hinata was like my sister and I wasn't going to let some guy sleep with her if she didn't want it. I couldn't believe this Tsunade woman. Who did she think she was trying to sell Hinata like that? Sure she owned her but how could she do something like that to her?_

"Hm...we should bid." Shikamamru said, his finger on his chin.

"But we have no money." Naruto said looking confused as ever.

"Dosen't matter just bid."

"But we don't have any money." Naruto said again.

Kiba grinned and shouted a bid. I couldn't hear anything clearly and I couldn't speak either. My eyes still stayed glued to the stage. By now the men were yelling numbers I couldn't even count to.

"Okay guys!" Tsunade said removing a poutch from her sleeve. I watched remove a small dagger from the poutch and took a step towards Hinata. I paused. What was she doing?

I watched as she slit Hinata's dress a bit, revealing her leg just before her thigh. This caused the bidding to go even higher. I clenched my fist.

"I love the sound of high bids, but one at a time Please!" Tsunade shouted.

Things got alittle queiter after her plea. People began raising their hands. Naruto jumped in the air waving his hand rapidly. "Me! Me! Me!"

**Smack!**

"Stop that." Kiba said, smacking him in the head. I still didn't say anything. I knew we should be saving Hinata but bidding on a girl I considered my sister was weird. That's when I noticed Sasuke was nowhere in sight. Where had he gone?

"Hey where's-" I paused.

Suddenly everything seemed to go so fast and at that moment a guy in black appeared behind Hinata. He wrapped one arm around her waist and with the other he held her kimono closed where Tsunad had cut it.

Everything seemed to freeze.

"Let's end the bid here." The guy said lifting his head up which rested on Hinata's shoulder.

"What are you doing!" Tsunade cried blinking.

"I'll pay double the highest bid." the guy spoke.

"You can't do that!" Tsuande protested angrily. "This is an auction you can't just come here and-"

"Listen," The guy said cutting her off. His voice was firm. "...at any time I wanted I could kill you all and take my lady. The only thing stopping me was her. But now you all are getting on my last nerve and I'm sick of being nice. I'm not asking I'm telling you to end the bid here."

Tsunade sighed. Her face was red with anger but she looked seemingly defeated.

I remembered this guy from the day we had met up with Hinata after those 2 years. I remembered him kissing her too. And now he was here...and calling her his lady?

"THE AUCTION WILL END HERE!" Tsuande yelled to the crowd.

There were alot of groans and cursing.

"One more thing." the guy said, tightening his grip on Hinata's body. "Sending your men after me won't work. I'll kill them one by one."

With that the guy leaped from the stage with Hinata in his arms.

* * *

(Narrator's pOV)

"Where'd he go?" naruto asked lookign around.

"My lady?" Kiba said crossing his arms.

"That way." Gaara said pointing to to a small shop beside a drak alley. All of the boys took off that way.  
-

* * *

(Sasuke's POV)

I had slipped away earlier when I had first felt his presence. Now after following them I stood behind a wall of a mask shop. I could hear Itachi's voice on the otherside.

"Why did you come back?" he asked Hinata. "If I hadn't been here you would have been sold off and forced to sleep with some guy."

There was a hint of anger in his voice.

"I can't just stay away. She still owns me." Hinata replied in a faint whisper.

"That's why I ask you everyday to just let me-mmph"

Itachi's words were muffled.

_Had she just...? No she couldn't have..._

I leaned over and peeked at them.

Hinata's arms where wrapped around Itachi's neck and she was kissing him. Anger was balling up inside me. I clenched my fist but didn't move. It wasn't long before Hinata pulled away.

"Hinata?" he asked, confused, He tilted up her chin with his hand.

I pulled my head back and let it lean againt the shop wall as I countinued to listen to their conversation.

"It was a thank you." she explained. "Thank you for rescuing me."

Itachi nodded slowly. Before turning away. "You can come out now." he called. I knew he was directing his words towards me.

"I hate eavesdroppers." Itachi countinued. "I gave you time to run

"I'm not running from you again." I said, stepping out from behind the wall.

"Sasuke?" Hinata said, looking up at me.

"I can see from your eyes that you're ready to fight me." Itachi said, stepping infront of Hinata.

"You got that right. Araid?"

"I will never have fear like you." he smirked.

That did it. I removed a kunai from my poutch and threw it at him, aiming for his forehead. Hinata gasped. Immediatly I appeared behind him, wrapping my arms around him and preparing to do when the clone poofed into smoke.

Itachi stood behind me. "I will fight you." he whispered. "But not infront of her."

"No!" Hinata cried pushing inbtween us. "Please no." she said shaking her head.

I didn't say anything. I just stood there. He was right, we couldn't fight infront of Hinata.

"Why do you want to fight him so much?" Hinata asked, turning to look at me. Her eyes were sad and questioning.

"Tell her...tell her what you did." I said to Itachi between gritting teeth.

Hinata turned her gaze to Itachi.

"Go on. TELL HER!" I shouted.

I watched him open his mouth and begin to speak. "You do know that me and Sasuke are the last Uchiha's?" he said looking Hinata in the eyes. I was surprised he could say this so care free and emotionless. He had no heart. "There's a reason for that," he said countinued.

Hinata nodded slowly, waiting for the rest. _Was he really going to tell her?_

",...the reason is because I killed them. I killed my clan," he pointed to me. "..all except him."

Hinata clasped her hand over her mouth and took a step backwards.

"So you see? This is why I must kill him." I said to her.

She blinked and tears fell down her cheeks.

"I told you I had no use for a heart before now." Itachi said taking a step towards Hinata who only backed further away. "Don't touch me." she whispered. Then looking up at me she spoke between tears. "I have never experienced pain like that before, Sasuke. And I have no right to tell you not to be angry or not to seek revenge so I'm not. I'm not going to stop your fight with him if that's what you truly want. Just know that if you kill him you have severed a part of my heart," she paused and turned to Itachi. "The same goes if you kill him." she said.

I froze. _I couldn't believe she had just said that. She wasn't going to stop our fight and her heart...it would be killing her inside. How? How could someone who only knew me for such a short time feel this strongly about me? And how could I feel the same about her._

What happened next happened so fast I might not have been able to see it if my sharingan hadn't been on. Itachi ran towards Hinata and knocked her out and let her fall in his arms.

Anger began to rise up in my body. He truly was heartless. I began t do handsigns.

"One month." Itachi said, holding Hinata out to me.

I paused.

"I think we all need that time." he countinued, as he helped Hinata into my arms. He began to back away. "Let go of her, and let her let go of you. So when I kill you she won't die along too."

With that he leaped away into the darkness. I was left with an unconcious Hinata. Let go of her...

I could hear footsteps behind me.

"What's going on!" Naruto cried from behind us.

"What happened to her?" Kiba asked, stepping infront of me. Before I knew it questions were flying around me.

"Take her." I said, shoving Hinata's body into Haku's arms and walking away.  
-

* * *

(Haku's POV)

It had been two days since the day of the auction and Hinata had been glomey ever since. Something was bothering her and it I wanted to know what. I knew it had something to do with that moment she spent with Sasuke that night. But what? Sasuke wouldn't speak and I didn't want to ask her. Ever since that night he stayed locked away and when he wasn't locked away he was training. All of us except him had accomponied Hinata (after much begging on our part) to comfront Tsunade. We had to wait outside when they talked but everything went well. Hinata does have to work an extra day next week though.

I sighed as I watched Hinata as she sweep the back porch. Her dark hair blew in the cool wind and her cheeks looked flushed. Her gaze remained down all though she looked as though she wasn't really seeing anything. Suddenly she began to frown. I took this oppurtunity to try and cheer her up. Moments alone with her were rare but now it was only me and her.

"You shouldn't frown, Hinata." I said, stepping up the steps and taking the broom from her hands. I set it down and faced her. "You never know who's falling inlove with your smile." I said tilting her chin up and looking in her eyes.

Her cheeks were red and she looked a bit uneasy. "I'll let go once you smile." I whispered.

"Haku I-"

"Don't say you can't smile." I said cutting her off. "You smile like this," I smiled, playfully. "...see?"

"Haku you do-"

"Or you can smile like this," I said cutting her off again and smiling goofily. I didn't know what came over me but I just had to make her smile. I felt like Kiba or Naruto as I countinued showing her diffirent ways to smile. ",...or this, or this."

"Okay, Haku I'm smiling." Hinata said, a smile crossing her face.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" I asked, letting my hand drop from her chin.

Hinata looked down at the porch. "Am I...worrying you guys?" she asked, slowly.

"Worry us?"

Hinata bit her lip as she countinued to stare at the porch. The wind blew harder causing her cheeks to grow a deeper red.

"Hinata?" I said, queitly.

She looked up. "Nothing." she said quickly, a smile was on her face. "Thanks for making me smile." she said, bending down and picking up the broom.

I would have stayed to talk with her but I could hear Iruka sensei calling. There were so many questions left unawnsered and yet I would have to wait until our next moment to bring them into light.  
-

* * *

(Gaara's POV)

"I am more than glad Hinata is smiling again." Lee said, wrapping the bandages around his arm. We all sat inside of lounging room, everyone was doing a different thing. Haku drew, Naruto and Kiba were talking, Choji munched on a bag of chips, and Shikamaru was napping. Hinata had went to bed early after dinner and Sasuke still kept himself locked away. I honestly didn't miss him.

"I'm glad too." Naruto said, looking up. "I hate when she's sad."

_I knew Hinata wasn't really smiling. She was becoming like a wall again, painting on a mask to please us when inside she was hurting. We people...we torture her inside and it isn't fair._

I didn't say anything.

"Are you not glad, Gaara?" Lee asked.

I stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Lee cried after me.

I countinued walking without a word. Surprisingly Lee didn't follow. I was glad. I didn't feel like talking to him or anyone else.

"Where are you going?" Gai asked loudly when I reached the door.

"Air." I replied, pulling the door open and stepping out. I closed it tight behind me. Gai didn't come after me either. That wasn't so surprising.

I stood outside on the porch and stared off into the night. I wasn't the type of person to awe at the moon but tonight I couldn't help but notice how beautiful it was. Before long I found myself lost in it's beauty. So lost that a barely heard Hinata's soft voice.

"You're up?" I asked, looking in the direction of her voice. She sat in the grass staring at the moon. A nod was her reply. "I couldn't sleep." she explained. "What about you?" she asked, smiling.

"You don't have to pretend to smile around me. You already told me about that, remember?"

"It wasn't pretend." she said looking down at the ground.

I stepped off the porch and took a seat in the grass beside her. "I'll listen." I said laying back in the grass.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked.

"It's not good to bottle all your emotions inside. You listen to people's problems but you keep yours inside. I'll listen...to anything you say."

Hinata pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself. She began to rock back and forth slowly. "Gaara, why do people kill?" she asked, her voice quivering.

"There are many diffirent reasons for why people kill." I replied. "Sometimes there are no reasons at all."

"But...to take another's life and..." Hinata's voice drifted off and she countinued rocking back and forth.

"So you know about Sasuke's past." I said, shutting my eyes.

"Yes." she replied. "I feel like I should hate Itachi for this...for making someone suffer so much but...but I don't. I pity him which creates a whole new feeling for him inside me. Am I wrong for not hating him?" she asked.

One thing was for sure I hated the guy.

"I can't say for sure." I replied.

There was a moment of silence between us. Hinata seemed to be thinking. I could hear crickets singing. Spring...it

"He and Sasuke were going fight that night," she said, breaking the silence. "...I don't know what happened but they're both alive. Itachi won't tell me anything and Sasuke won't even come out of his room."

I knew Hinata had been to see Itachi yesterday. The pity she felt for him had turned into a different emotion for him? Did that mean she loved him?

"You shouldn't let those guys or anyone else make you feel this way." I said opening my eyes and staring at the moon again. "There's only so much you can do for someone who won't let you break past there shell no matter how hard you try."

Hinata bit her lip. "I see."

There was silence again. Hinata leaned back and layed beside me in the grass. "Do you remmeber when I said I dream of you?" she asked, turning to look at me.

"I remember."

"Dreams come true." she said, reaching for my hand. She took it in her's and squeezed it. "Thank you"  
-

* * *

(Narrators POV)

"Whaaaaaaat?" Naruto cried as he looked at the window at Gaara and Hinata. The other boys were shocked too.

Kiba began to make a run towards the door when Kakashi stopped him. "No." he said, firmly. "She needs him right now."

Kiba let out a angry sigh and backed away.

"He's right." Iruka sensei said as he stared out the window too. Though none of the guys wanted it to be true it was. Hinata didn't need to hear any of their words right now. _Gaara was her comfort.  
_-

* * *

**A/N:**_** That's it for this chap. Please review.  
My dad is bugging me right now he says I've been online too long. Uggggh!(That's why the chap is crappy.) Sorry.**_


	14. Gai's surprise

**A/N:** _Thank you for all your reviews! Everyone seems to love GaaHina. I can't decide who I like the best with her.  
Anyways here's the nexy chap.  
Enjoy!_

* * *

(Neji's POV)

"I WON! I WON!"

Gai's loud cries could be heard from every corner of the house.. No one actually cared what he won. It was probly another one of his green spandex suits anyway.

I shook my head and turned my attention back to my training. It was another fairly warm Spring day an we were all outside either resting or training. All except Sasuke. Hinata wasn't so stressed about it anymore. I guessed this had something to do with the talk her and Gaara had last night. Kakashi had been right about him being her comfort. It angered me that Gaara could be something she needed. But I was glad she was feeling better. Besides I'd rather her confide in Gaara than mope over that damn Sasuke.

"Well don't you guys want to know what I won!" Gai sensei cried as he hopped from foot to foot.

"No not really." Kakashi mumured, his head in his book.

Everyone else just ignored him. There wasn't a single person who actually care. Wait...I take that back.

"What is it Gai sensei!" Lee cried, leaping with excitment. "What did you win?"

"Yes, what is it?" Hinata asked, dropping the book she'd been writing in on the ground. She was almost as eager as Lee to know. I couldn't belive they actually cared. Wait, I take that back. I could belive Lee cared and Hinata she was just naturally a caring person.

"I have won a free trip to the best hot spring in Konoha!" he exclaimed.

"Gai sensei, how amazing!" Lee practically squealed.

"Yes Lee, I am amazing." Gai said, flashing a grin and giving Lee a thumbs up.

"I am allowed to bring up to 20 people with me." Gai explained.

This caught the attention of everyone.

"Will you take me Gai sensei?" Lee pleaded.

"Ofcourse!" Gai sensei smiled. "But right after you give me 100 pushups."

Lee nodded.

"And I will gladly take you as well." Gai said to Hinata.

Everyone stared blankly as Gai sensei and Lee took turns swinging Hinata around in their excitment.

"And what about me?" Kakashi asked, standing up and shoving his book into his back pocket.

"If I recall correctly you didn't really care what I won or not." Gai said, grinning. "Matter a fact none of you cared!" he cried, pointing to the rest of us.

_He was really enjoying this._

"Oh pleease take them." Hinata pleaded, clasping both her hands toghther and pouting. I didn't think anyone with eyes could resist her than.

"On one condition." Gai said, folding his arms.

"What's that?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I have to think of it." Gai replied, scratching his head.

Hinata smiled as Lee (who had just picked her up) let her down from his arms. "So when do we go?"

Gai brought the paper he held up to his face and began scanning it, fire burning in his eyes. "Tomorrow!" he shouted.

"Well I guess I should make you a big dinner tonight to celebrate." she suggested.

"That would be nice." Asuma nodded.

"I'll go shopping for everything right now!" she said happily.

"I'll go with you." Naruto said, standing up.

"No, no please don't I-I...want the meal ingredients to be a surprise." she said quickly, her gaze was at the ground.

"But I could help you carry the bags and stuff." Naruto protested.

"You shouldn't go alone." Haku added.

She shook her head. "Really, I'm fine. I want it to be a surprise."

"Let her surprise us if she wants." Iruka sensei said, staring at the paper with Gai's winnings on it. Him and Kakashi were both wide eyed.

"But I don't get it." Naruto said. He looked beyond confused.

"What's not to get? We're going to the Hot springs with a beauty like Hinata." Kiba winked.

"I was talking about...well..nevermind." Naruto mumbled.

Between all the excitment I don't think anyone quite noticed Hinata slip inside. But I noticed. I glanced over at Gaara who was looking the other way. I knew of all people he was the one who regocnized her absence. _Why didn't he go after her?_

I walked inside. Hinata wasn't in the livingroom. I guessed she went upstairs. Why was I going after her? I walked up the stairs slowly. Stopping at the top stair I noticed Hinata, her back to the door of Sasuke's room. Her eyes were closed and her hands balled into fists.

"Hinata?" I said, taking a step forward.

My voice seemed to startle her. "I'm a-about to leave r-right n-now." she stammered.

I didn't say anything.

She took a breath and began to dash past me when she tripped quite clumsily. I caught her in my arms before she could completly fall. I quickly picked her up and pushed her gently against the wall. "I told you I won't ever let you fall." I whispered, leaning closer to her and resting both of my hands against the wall on either side of her.

Her cheeks turned a slight red and she hesistated before speaking. "Thank you."

I nodded. "There are different ways of falling, you know?" I asked, leaning even closer.

"W-what do you m-mean?" she asked, her voice wavering between fear and confusion.

I leaned in closer to her so that my lips were at her ear. "I think you know what I mean." I whispered.

I could see her body stifen against the wall. I stepped back and pointed to the stairs.

-

* * *

(Shino's POV)

"I'll be back in an hour. Don't go in the kitchen!" Hinata called to us as she ran down the street.

I had studied what I could see of her face when she ran out the house. The moment I had seen Neji slip inside after her I had sent my bugs to scope out the scene._ Falling...was he taling about what I thought?_

I let my gaze wonder to the spot where Hinata had been sitting under a giant Oak tree. It was her favorite spot to sit outside. Whenever we trained she wuld watch us from there. I absent mindly scanned the spot my eyes taking in the green grass. small flowers and the bown book...wait brown book? I walked over to the tree and picked up the book. I immediatly recognized it. It was the book Hinata often wrote in.

"What'cha got there?" Kiba asked, wrapping his arm around my neck.

"It's Hinata." I explained as I peeled his arm from around me. "She dropped it."

"What is it?" he asked, snatching it from my hands.

The truth was I didn't know. I saw her write in it but I didn't know what it was. Kiba began flipping through the pages. "Stop that." I said, reaching for the book which he only moved from my grasp.

"Whoa! It's a diary." he cried loudly.

This got the attention of all the guys.

"Give it back." I said between gritted teeth.

"You know you want to read it." Kiba sang.

"What's it say?" Naruto asked.

"Put it down." Gaara said, folding his arms across his chest angrily. I could tell he was only going to say it once.

Kiba ignored him and countinued to scan the diary pages.

"Read it aloud!" Naruto cried.

"I said put it down!" Gaara cried, his sand making it's way towards Kiba.

"As I stared at his face I realized what love truly was..." Kiba read aloud.

Everything seemed to pause.

Kiba grinned. "Should I countinue"  
-

* * *

**A/N**: _**That's it for this chap. Sorry for this cliffie. Please review!**_


	15. The diary

**A/N:** _**Sorry it took me so long to update but I've been grounded. Here's the next chap.  
Enjoy!**_

* * *

(Kiba's POV)

The attentive silence from the other boys was my anwser. Though they didn't want to say it they all wanted me to countinue, but I wasn't going to do it that easily. "I'll countinue reading, but I'm passing it along. Each of you have to read a page."

There was silence. Gaara and Haku gave me evil glares. I grinned and flipped forward a page in the diary. "I'll take that as a yes." I said, exhaling and staring at the words.

I took a deep breath and began to read.

_April 3rd_

_I don't know what to say. I'm just so happy. He gave me a diary. A beautiful diary! Oh, forgive me. By him I mean Mr. Matshiro. He is by far my favorite client. He's sooo nice and friendly and every day he tells me a new story from his life. Everyday with him is like a new adventure. I could keep writing about him but then it would take up the entire book and he told me waste paper on him although I hardly call that wasting. He said I should write about myself, my day, and other people but I can't resist talking about him for now. Mr. Matshiro is 91. He has no living family but I consider him as my family so that has to count as something. He's survived two wars, lost sight in his left eye, lost every friend he ever had, and still he manages to be cheerful. Me on the other hand. I'm 13. I've been here ever since I can remember but then...I can't rememeber much. As for family...I have none, or atleast that's what Tsunade tells me. She say's I'm her property and I work for her._

_I'm working on being as cheerful as Mr. Matshiro. It's pretty hard since I see nothing to be cheerful about. The only good thing about my day is that I get to see Mr. Matshiro. Oh, I have to go. Tsuande is calling me. I'll write tommorow. I promise._

I stopped and looked up. "Keep reading!" Naruto cried.

"That's all she wrote that day." I said flipping through pages.

"Where's the page you were reading before?" Neji asked.

"Right...here." I said, handing him the book. "Read it aloud."

Without a word he took the diary and began to read.

_April 4th_

_Love. Mr. Matshiro says no one can tell anyone what love is; you will simply know it when you feel nothing else. I didn't quite get that but he said I would some day.  
Today Tsuande walked with me to Mr. Matshiro's house. I go there to listen to him since he is bed riden. I love it there. He always makes sure I have any type of food I want. Tsuanade hates when I go because she says I eat too much when I'm there. She says she prays it all goes to the right places. I'm not sure what that means either. When I arrived at Mr. Matshiro's today he said he wanted to speak about the only woman he ever loved. As I stared at his face I realized what love truly was. Her name was Hana and he showed me her picture. She was beautiful. It hurt my heart that he had to live on without her. I don't understand why tragic things have to happen. I told Mr. Matshiro I would never fall in love. He laughed and his exact words to me were "I envy the person you fall inlove with. I can't imagine how they would feel to be loved by you"  
I told him again I won't fall inlove. This time he smiled and said. "When you fall inlove promise you will write it in this diary." I promised._

Neji lifted his head from the book. "Catch." he said, tossing the book to Lee.

"It is wrong to read a woman's-"

"Shut up and read!" I yelled.

Lee sighed. He knew he wanted to read the diary. He stared at the page before looking up. "She was crying." he said in a low shaky voice. "He died."

"That Matshiro guy?" Naruto asked.

Lee nodded. "I can't read it." he said, handing the diary back to me. I sighed and began flipping through more pages.

"We should stop." Shino said, reaching for the book which I only moved from his grasp. I wasn't worried about him. It was Gaara that I had to watch out for and if he wasn't saying stop...well I would keep on going. "I wonder if she has when she met us. What day was it again?"

"June second." Shikamaru replied.

I countinued flipping until I saw June. "Here it goes." I said, holding the book out to Shikamaru. "Your turn."

"How troublesome." he mummered, taking the book in his hand.

_June 2_

_Ever since Mr.Matshiro died I hadn't had a client, but today I had ten. At first I was honestly more than afraid to open the door and see my client(which I thought was one guy at the time). I was afraid of making a bond like the one I made with Mr. Matshiro, but I had to open the door. When I saw my clients I was so shocked. There was ten of them and they were all my age. I thinks that where the clumsiness started kicking in because I dropped everything I served to them and it became obvious they didn't want me there. I didn't blame. But you know the most surprising thing happened after I offered to pay and leave they didn't let me. They actually asked me to stay and I couldn't refuse. The rest of that day went by faster than I would have liked. I enjoyed their presence so much that when they left I cried. Tsuande says I'm not cut out for this work that I can't just cry over every guy I meet, but it wasn't like that. I knew that we had formed some kind of bond. Each of them: Lee kun, Kiba kun, Shino kun, Gaara kun, Naruto kun, Sasuke kun, Choji kun, Shikimaru kun, Neji kun, and Haku kun I will miss dearly. I hope they come again._

Shikamaru stopped and turned the page. "That's all she wrote about us there." he said, lazily as he flipped through more pages.

_Damn, I wanted to know what she thought of me individually._

"Read this." Shikamaru said, passing the diary to Gaara.

Gaara shook his head.

"I'll read it!" Naruto cried, snatching the book. Before anyone could protest he began to read.

_November 8_

I haven't even filled up half of this diary but now I'm probly going to take three pages to explain what happened to me today. I want to explain everything word for word and motion for motion.

Naruto countinued to read the diary. Hinata went on to explain her first encounter with Itachi. She explained it so vividly I could see everything like a movie before me.

_(Hinata's encounter from her pov)_

"Hurry Hinata!" Tsuande called back to me, interrupting my day dreams. I looked up at her. She looked quite angry as she turned away and kept walking forward. We were out buying early new year decorations and props. I was the only girl who got to leave the brothel and I didn't get to leave much, only when I was with Tsuande or visiting Mr. Matshiro. But since Mr. Matshiro had passed away I hadn't gone anywhere.

"I'm coming." I called back, shifting the basket in my hand and picking up my pace. I wasn't really watching where I was going and I guess that's why I didn't see the guy I would soon bump into. The moment I fell into him I was pushed away and my body turned so that my back was facing him. He held a kunai to my neck. "Who the hell are you?" he asked, angrily.

I was too shocked to speak or move or breath.

"So you do wanna die." he said, bringing the kunai closer to my neck and I could feel it piercing me slightly.

Where was everybody? Did they not see this? I shut my eyes tight and waited for it to be over with. For him to finish me off, but there was nothing. I opened my eyes and looked up. He stood before me and for the first time I could see him cleary. He had dark hair which fell at the side of his face. His eyes were as dark as his hair and he...he looked alot like Sasuke.

"I-I'm s-sorry I b-bumped into you." I said, my voice wavering.

He bent down and picked up the fallen contents of my basket. "Is the fact that you're sorry a reason I shouldn't kill you?"

I didn't know what to say so I just stared at him.

"Don't look at me that way." he said, standing back up and handing me the basket.

I nodded although I had no idea what he was talking about.

"I believe someone told you to hurry up." he said, pointing ahead of me. "You should go."

I blinked. Was he really letting me go?

"I'm going to follow you."

_(End of encounter)_

_He did just as he said. He followed me home and I've been thinking of him ever since. I don't know but I have a feeling I will be seeing him again._

Naruto stopped and crossed his arms. "She's gonna see him again." he barked.

"We all know that." Choji mummered.

Nauto furiosuly flipped through more pages. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. His name is on each page atleast thirty times." he said, still scanning. "Hm...he snuck her from the brothel a few times...no he does it alot." he grumbled, still scanning pages. He snuck her out again and they shared THEIR FIRST KISS!"

"Let me see that!" I said, snatching the book. I scanned until I saw the word kiss then I began to read outloud.

_(The kiss from Hinata's POV)_

"It's freezing!" I shrieked, shivering as my feet touched the water of the icey lake. I held my kimono up so that it didn't get wet. I looked up at Itachi who was standing further in the freezing water. How did he do it? "You're going to get sick!" I called to him.

"I'll only get sick if I don't cool down from the fever your giving me." he said, reaching out his hand to me.

Giving him a fever?

I hesistantly took his hand. It was extemly warm. "Y-you're burning."

"I know." he said, looking up at the sky. "It's a feeling only you give me."

I blushed. "Is that bad?"

He lowered his gaze to meet my eyes. He stared at me for about a minute before pulling me closer to him in the freezing water. "I-Itachi?" I said in a whisper, my teeth chattering.

"Let me warm you." he said, letting his hand trail up my arm and neck and resting in my cheek. Every part of my body he touched seem to get warm. He leaned in closer to me so that our lips brushed, his eyes still staring into my own. My hands were shaking and I was breathing fast. I felt like I might faint. Until his lips met mine and instead of being aware I lost all consiousness of the things around me. I was lost. I still don't know how long that kiss lasted but it felt like nothing I ever felt before.

_(End of Hinata' kiss pov)_

"That asshole thinks he's so slick." I said between clenched fist.

"She didn't stop him." Haku said, folding his arms across his chest. "There was a reason."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, a confused look on his face. "Yeah, what do you mean?" I asked.

"Give me the book." he ordered, ignoring our questions. I passed the diary to him. He closed it.

"What are you doing?" I cried.

Ignoring my comment he opened the book up again and began to read.

_January 6_

_My mind has been so jumbled lately I can barely think straight and when I do all I think of is them. I didn't think a year would go by without us meeting again. I have no idea where the ninja academy is and no way to find it. I thought of asking Itachi to take me there next time we snuck away but I wasn't sure how he would respond. He has made it clear that he loves me, but I'm-  
Oh he's here I have to go._

_January 28_

_I'm sorry I haven't written in such a long time but I just couldn't bring myself to. Somehow I feel embarrassed writing this down but I promised Mr. Matshiro I would.  
Tsuande says I smile in my sleep. I think I'm inlove. I'm not ready to write his name down yet but I will describe him. He's-_

"She's coming." Shino said, looking over his shoulder.

"We were just getting to the good part!" I said, reaching for the diary. Haku tossed it to Shino. "Put it back where you found it."

Shino obeyed. He set the book down under the tree just as Hinata stepped into view. She was empty handed.

"You guys are still out here?" she asked, a confused look on her face.

"No food?" Choji asked, running towards her.

She smiled. "It's still at the market. It'll take awhile for Mai to pick out the freshest stuff." she explained. "She's going to send someone to deliever it."

Choji licked his lips. "What type of fresh stuff?" he asked.

"You'll see." she giggled, looking past him him at us. "Where's Gai?" she asked.

We all pointed to the house. "Thank you." she said, skipping inside.

We watched her until she was out of sight. "I wonder who she loves." Naruto said, breaking the silence.

"It's probly Itachi." Choji shrugged.

Gaara began to walk away._ I wonder what was bothering him? Well maybe the kissing scene in Hinata's diary or the fact that she was inlove with someone. I don't know but i bothered me too._  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _That's it for this chap. Sorry if i was short but my sister is rushing me to play Soul Calibur.  
Please review!_


	16. AN

**A/N**: **I will no longer continue to write this story. It is long story (myreasons) I cannot begin to explain and there is no talking me into changing my mind. I am very extremly sorry! If someone wants they can finish the story. Just email me about it and I will see. Give you ideas and stuff. If not I will delete the story. Thank you all fro reviewing and all. THANKS!**


	17. Another AN

**A/N: Diablo's Heir will be continuing this story. Please go to my profile for the link.**


End file.
